Fujimotos story
by moonbird
Summary: In the movie, it is clearly revealed that Fujimoto was ones human, but gave it up to go life in the ocean so... who was he before? This is my interpretation about who Fujimoto was, how he met Granmammare, how he came to dislike humans that much, and finally decided to stop being a human himself to go life in the ocean together with Granmammare.
1. The three brothers

Ones long ago, a proud father whom was known for being a gracious lord of his people, had three sons.

All brought up to one day follow in his foot-steps and become young lords themselves.

He wanted them to rule his land, and the oceans around it that he had conquered with his great ships.

Rulers of the ocean around them, that's what he wanted his sons to become one day. It all belonged to him and he would pass it on to the three of them.

The oldest son, was the spitting image of his proud father, tall, broad shouldered stoic and strong, he was sure to be the leader of all of them, and pave the way for his two brother, it was as if destiny itself had made sure the oldest brother would be the greatest. His name was Odan.

The second brother was also noble, though his presence just slightly less impressive, he was a bit more calm and collected than his older brother, a little less assertive, but also a little more thoughtfull about his actions, he was to become a fine leader to one day. His name was Tatsue, and Tatsue more than any-one else, had been the one to be protective over the youngest brother.

Every family would have a black sheep, and here the youngest brother seemed to be it, unlike his two brothers he seemed very strange by nature.

His body was tall, lanky and awkward, he moved on land with a weird clumsiness that people had a hard time not to chuckle at.

He was a very fretting person, often stammering and tripping all around the place, he had a great distaste for violence and conflicts as they made him nervous.

He was bookish and studious, rather spending his time with the old library books than practising fighting and leadership along-side his brothers, people sincerely doubted that this youngest brother would ever become any kind of great leader of these oceans… he was to awkward, not nearly assertive enough, not nearly strong enough.

That weird Fujimoto, whom needed the constant protection of his brothers and his father to even get by in life.

He couldn't even handle one single little storm out at sea without getting sea-sick, it would make him speed for the deck in a incredible speed, and spill his entire gut content down in the ocean, before he stood up again looking beyond pall and sick.. there was no way, absolutely no way at all. This young man would ever become any ruler of any ocean any-where.

Or that was what people thought, it went thought to proof, that no one could ever know what the future plans for the people involved.

Right now, Fujimoto looked being pall and miserable as he looked up from the railing, where he had just thrown up all of his food from the last day, his hair that black like his brothers fathers, and every-one else in japan. But thick unlike any of them, had worked itself out of his form horsetail and now stood up in all weird directions.

Without holding the hair in a horse-tail it became unmangable, but some-times, even that was enough like now. "Urgh.." he groaned.

"Hey Fuji, are you all-right?" Tatsue asked blinking as he quietly approached his younger brother.

Only for Odan to realise what had happened as he laughed loudly. "HAHAHAHA! Fujimoto! Son of the worlds greatest sailor taken in by a tiny little storm like this? HAHAHA! You never seize to make me laugh brother dearest."

"Haha." Fujimoto laughed dryly as he turned to look at his older brother. Then his eyes widened as he turned around again, and even more stomach content escaped his mouth out into the ocean making Odan laugh even louder as he pressed a hand against his forehead.

"HAHAHA! Oh Fuji, what are we ever going to do with you?" Odan asked.

"Leave me alone perhaps?" Fujimoto asked a little annoyed glancing at his brother.

"Don't fall into the water now." Odan blinked. "A sea wizard might find you and take you!"

"A what?" Fujimoto asked.

"A sea wizard!" Odan told holding up a hand. "The guardians of the oceans, part fish which is apparent by their cold blood, and part human as you can see by their appearance, and all magic." He told. "Even though they look like humans you can recognise them on the bright red hair, so bright that it looks like fire!" he told. "And they'll have no problem, no problem at all, grabbing a little weakling like you, take you under the ocean and use your blood for their magic potions!" he told pushing Fujimoto so the lanky young man almost tripped.

"Hey cut it out!" Fujimoto exclaimed as he tripped around. "You're trying to feed me lies, you _know_ the goddess of mercy is the guardian of these oceans around here." He frowned annoyed. "I never heard of such a ridicules concept as a sea wizard." He groaned.

"Easy now you two." Tatsue sighed in the middle of the two, pushing them away to each their side. "You know dad don't like it when you two fight."

Odan rolled his eyes. "Don't need to tell me that, I am always the one getting the lecture." He commented, offering Fujimoto a glare.

"Maybe that's because you are being such a thick-head all the time." Fujimoto snapped right back crossing his arms.

Tatsue sighed deeply, it was indeed true, their father did seem to favour Fujimoto out of all of them, for some reason no one could figure out.

Afterall, Odan was every-thing any-one could ever wish for in a son, and Fujimoto was… well he was Fujimoto, but perhaps that was reason enough, they all felt a certain urge to protect the young man. Who was to know if he would _ever _be able to handle himself.. He certainly wasn't the one to demand any authority any-where.. at all.

And in comparison to Odan he looked tiny.. true they were about the same height, but where as Odan filled out his frame with a proud stature and good muscle, Fujimoto was nothing but a stick in the air.

A little twig that looked like it would break if the storm was to bad, and if his last bit of sickness proved any-thing, then it was that he was just as weak as he looked… oh dear.

"So, how are my dear boys enjoying this fresh little storm, HAHAHA!"

At ones all three young men stopped and stood straight up, to face a proud, strong looking man, all previous conversations were forgotten as they stood in one line on demand, and then all three bowed respectfully for him. "Father." they all spoke in unison.

"HAHAHA! That's what I like to see!" the lord of the ship and the oceans around them laughed. "Out and enjoying the little ride, standing strong as the ocean!

"This storm is nothing father, we are going strongly forward." Odan stated surely and proudly, only to make Fujimoto grimace as he send his older brother a deep glare.

"Feel that wind on your face and the waves beneath you boys! That's what make a strong master of the oceans!" The lords name was Hiyataka, singlehandedly had he raised his three sons to a respectful life, they were raised to respect him as their father, respect peoples positions and respect each other.

Well, two out three he had succeeded in at least.

Fujimoto though exhaled deeply by that little speech, only to find the rushing illness take a hold on him again, and he turned around to for the third them, throw up the empty contents of his stomach.

"Huh?" Hiyataka looked at his youngest son.

Tatsue sighed deeply. "Fuji hasn't been feeling well I'm afraid." He told his father. "It seems this storm doesn't agree with him."

"Few storm does." Odan pointed out in a slight eye-roll.

"Well." Hiyataka scratching his chin as he looked at the image of his youngest, right now very sickly looking son was hanging over the railing. "His strength sadly has never been…." Right there he stopped as Fujimoto groaned looking up from the railing, now truly looking like a person who had just risen from the grave or some-thing.

His big mane of a black hair falling down his face and eyes.

"Fujimoto, perhaps you better rest." Hiyataka then suggested. "It will be a couple of hours before we reach home."

"I rather not father." Fujimoto groaned. "The cabins are stuffy and makes me even more squishy, the waves wont go away just because I go below deck."

"Ah, I see." Hiyataka nodded. "You two will keep a close eye on your brother." He then nodded at Odan and Tatsue.

"Of course father." Tatsue nodded.

"Yes father." Odan sighed deeply, not looking all to pleased with this task.

Slowly Fujimoto looked up though. "The storm has worn off." He pointed out. "The waves are way smaller."

"Huh, you're right." Tatsue observed looking up at the suddenly clear sky. "That sure was a big turnabouted."

"OHOI!" The man in the crows-nest on look out duty yelled. "Bow down! Bow! The goddess of Mercy is approaching! She is the reason the storm suddenly stopped."

"The goddess of Mercy?" Fujimoto asked wide-eyed looking up. "You can actually get to see her?" he asked wide-eyed looking at his brothers and his fathers.

"Some-times." Tatsue smiled. "If you are very lucky, you can see her light. Not to forget, she is very merciful, sailors that should have been lost at sea has been known to be saved by her and carried safely to shore." He told. "If she finds that person worthy to be saved." He then commented in a smirk placing his hands on his hips. "She's just one out of many small goddess's like her, the sailors around here has given her the name Mercy, exactly because she is one of the more merciful ones of her her kind, she guards this ocean and every-one in it, human or sea creature, as if they were her children."

"You would know all of that if you sailed with us a bit more often." Odan commented dryly.

"Sailing makes me sick, didn't you pay any attention the last half an hour?" Fujimoto asked in a slight eye-roll, then wide-eyed turned to the ocean, where a wave of light seemed to be coming towards her. "Is.. is that?" he asked.

"Bow down you fool." Odan hissed grabbing Fujimotos head forcing him to bow down.

Slightly though, as Fujimoto was forced to bow down, he managed to look up and gain a glimpse as the wave of pure light floated right towards them, it washed under the ship, lifted them up slightly and gently to make way and then down again, making it tickle inside of Fujimotos stomach and then… it was gone.

Every-thing was quiet.. wide-eyed Fujimoto stood up and looked the other direction, the way the wave of light had disappeared to as he blinked. "Was that really.. her?" he asked. "It only looked like a wave with light in it."

Odan exhaled deeply impatient. "Do I have to tell you every-thing? Her body is the ocean, she can change shape and seize as she pleases. She was born from ocean sea-foam just like all other sea-goddess's and will one day become sea-foam again, the day there is no need for her any-more, probably long after all of us have died."

"I know that." Fujimoto muttered annoyed. "Most of it any-way." He sighed deeply just as the heavy rain fell down upon all of them, soaking them in two seconds flat.

"Great." Fujimoto muttered. "I hate being wet. ATCHU!" he sneezed heavily, which didn't look to pretty as among Fujimotos many odd features, his nose was kind of big.

Defeated Hiyataka looked at his youngest and right now, quite miserable son. "I suppose you better get out of this rain and dry up." He sighed. "We can't have you getting ill."

Odan rolled his eyes and then looked to the ocean as his eyes widened. "FATHER!" he yelled pointing. "ENEMY SHIPS!" he yelled.

Tatsue squinted his eyes as he looked at the ships floating their direction, then he gaped. "It looks like lord Bushido is out on a ambush! How could he have known we were all on this ship?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." Hiyataka hissed at ones into his professionial military mode. "So he intends to play it dirty, take us down on the ocean to leave _my _land without a leader, ready to be taken over. Well not on my watch!" he yelled. "ODAN! TATSUE!" he yelled at the two oldest son. "Make ready for battle! We wont let them take us down that easily."

"What about me father?" Fujimoto asked. "What do I do?"

"You erh.." Hiyataka looked hopelessly at Fujimoto. "Get below deck." He then asked. "This is no place for a person like you."

Fujimoto blinked as Tatsue sighing grabbed his shoulder. "Respect our father, just do as he says." He asked. "He has a point."

"I suppose so." Fujimoto at last admitted in a deep sigh.

Though they didn't have any-more room for talk, as a big cannon ball fired and landed right next to their ship, making the whole thing tip and Fujimoto loose balance. "WOAAAH!" he exclaimed waiving his arms falling down, as the next cannon ball came and landed right in front Fujimotos feet's splintering the woods in front of him, making Fujimoto gasp, shocked by the sight.

Though he had no time to compose himself before he was grabbed and hauled up to suddenly stand face to face, inches apart from Odan. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FUJI!?" Odan yelled into his wide-eyed face. "GET BELOW DECK! _NOW!" _he demanded.

"Ha.. Hai!" Fujimoto exclaimed, making Odan let go of him so Fujimoto fell down again.

It was absolute chaos on the deck now though, Fujimoto had no idea what was going on, there was to much noise, to much running and to many people!

He couldn't tell the enemies apart from the sailors who worked on the ship, it was all the confusing!

Soon Fujimoto found himself being pushed further and further away from the entrance to the cabins as he had been aiming for, instead he was pressed against the back of the ship, shocked Fujimoto had to dug and jump to avoid a sword, and then suddenly found himself, balancing on one of the rails.

That was the very moment, that Odan and Tatsue realised that Fujimoto had been left alone and unprepaired like that, as they saw him, standing there, cornered, barely balancing on the upper railing, nothing but the big waves of the oceans behind him, and a enemie advancing.

It was almost as if every-thing went into slow-motion as a sword was raised and Fujimoto wide-eyed looked at it.

Gasping both Odan and Tatsuo reached for him as they both screamed, with all the air there to be found in their lungs. "FUJIIII!"

But it was to late, the sword was brought down and hit Fuji in the chest, coursing him to loose balance compleate, and then fell backwards, down in the black darkness of the big waves.

"FUJI!" Odan roared as he in a massive sweep of his sword, got three enemies away from him, jumped to the enemy that had slashed Fujimoto and slashed him as well so blood flew all over the deck, then desperately grabbed the railing to look down at the water.

But there was no sign of Fujimoto.. none at all, it was like the waves themselves had swallowed the young man. He was gone.


	2. Goddess of Mercy

Fujimoto was… lost.. he felt, cold. And that was all, he could barely feel his own body at all, all around him there was utter darkness, utter coldness.. his lungs were burning, they were being crushed, he couldn't breath, couldn't even scream.

Was this to be the end? Was this how he would die? All alone, where there was no sounds to be heard but crushing water towards his ears, no way to speak , scream or talk, he was all alone in this icing cold water with his thoughts, water that wouldn't let him escape or breath ear.. the cruel ocean..

Fujimoto could feel himself slipping away, his body and mind growing numb.. this was it.. he was dying.. dying all alone down here, in the darkness..

The suddenly, in the midst of all of the darkness, Fujimoto saw a light, a small light, flowing closer and closer to him, to his own person.. was it an angel coming to take him to heaven? Or was it heavens gate itself opening up in front of him, in either case it looked so warm and kind amidst all this dark coldness, and with the last bit of strength he had, Fujimoto reached for it, only to be surprised as he found that his hand was being grabbed by a warm light hand, unlike his long rough hand, this one was so small and delicate, soft and warm, a womans hand.

Stunned Fujimoto looked up, and there in front of him he saw her, a woman, made almost purely out of life, seemingly one with the ocean.

As he touched his hand, a warmth seemed to spread from that one single touch, and all the way through his body, every inch of him, expelling any cold he might had felt before, softening his lungs and healing them, when she touched him, he didn't even need to breath, he was just floating gently in the water with her as he held her hand, looking wide-eyed at the beautiful woman made of light, dark red hair flowing all around, waving with the ocean.

The smile she send him was so warm and so kind, her eyes blue as the ocean itself glistened at him almost teasingly.

"Who.." Fujimoto asked stunned. "Who are you?" he asked. "Are you send from god?" he asked.

In reponse the woman merely smiled at him, warm and amused as her eyes twinkled, there was no way she was a human, she was unlike any human in the entire world.

"Are you a goddess yourself?" Fujimoto asked, then his eyes widened. "Are you the goddess of Mercy?" he asked stunned.

And the womans smile broadened as she brightened up, grabbing both his hands swimming closer as she smiled at him making Fujimotos eyes widen even more, and then, she swam downards, holding his hands taking him with her.

"Huh?" Fujimoto blinked. "Whe.. Where are you taking me?" he asked. "Sto-Stop! I can't go to the bottom of the ocean, I'll die! I need to go up! Up to the surface!" he told.

At that the goddess turned to Fujimoto and looked at him, with eyes looking less amused and a little more urging.

"Huh?" Fujimoto asked. "You.. You want to show me some-thing?" he asked. "That's why you are taking me down instead of up?" he asked.

The goddess nodded, looking at him with those eyes.

"But you.. you'll take me up afterwards, right?" Fujimoto asked, and the sea-goddess smiled warmly at him, that was indeed answer enough, as she turned around and swam further down, with Fujimoto in tow.

All kinds of fish, ocean creatures and plants started to swim next to them, follow them, it was.. breath taking, so unlike any-thing Fujimoto had ever seen! It was, beautiful!

He had never seen any-thing being that clean or that pure! No-where on land, could things be this unspoiled.

"This is amazing." Fujimoto breathed looking all around him, then suddenly, all the wide-life around, stopped.. it just stopped, confused Fujimoto looked at it, he would have expected that the further they moved forward, the more amazing wild-life like this would appear, but here every-thing laid bare.. covered in a thick substance that.. "Is that oil?" Fujimoto asked in a blink, up above, oil was very rare and the only way it was used for was the brand new ships his own father had developed.. the big iron ships.

The goddess looked at him, with a bit more sad eyes, then pulled Fujimoto with her further, until at last, they stood in front of a big ships wreckage, oil purring through the hole in the tank, animals being stuck in that oil, unable to escape, there were fish, squids and mussels stuck in there, all struggled.. none could get free.

Wide-eyed Fujimoto looked at it, then looked at the goddess beside him. "This ship sank down into your ocean?" he asked and the sea goddess nodded, then gestured at the animals.

"They are stuck, I see." Fujimoto nodded. "Why don't you help them?" he asked. "Unless.. you can't." he then realised. "If you touch the oil you'll risk getting stuck yourself, right?" he asked. "And if you're stuck, you would have out-lived your purpose, and then. You'll turn back into sea-foam.." then he blinked. "How did I arrive at that conclusion so quick?" he asked looking at the sea goddess, whom now looked at him with those smiling eyes that seemed to speak for themselves, in fact, it felt like they had indeed had a whole conversation all-ready inspite of her not having said a word.. she had managed to speak to him any-way.

Fujimoto swallowed. "You erh.. you want me to help?" he asked pointing at his own chest.

And the sea goddess brightened up as she smiled.

"O.. Okay." Fujimoto swallowed. "I'll... I'll try my best." He swallowed finally letting go of the sea goddess hand, then realised what he had done, he was _still _under water! Frightened Fujimoto grumbled together, fully expecting to be crushed now but.. nothing happened.. slowly Fujimoto dared to look up, and saw the sea goddess so close to him, inches away from his face smiling warmly, then she swirled around him with the ocean waves, as if she was part of the water, playing around him, smiling at him amused.

"Oh I see, as long as you're close enough." Fujimoto blinked, then sighed. "Yes I know, I look funny.. seems even a goddess of the sea can get a good laugh out of that." He sighed deeply making the sea goddess smile again, it felt like laughter, pure laughter, though it was soundless and wordless, it was the warmth coming from her body that seemed to flare up with each of his smiles.

"Well." Fujimoto frowned pulling up in his sleeves. "Lets get started on this, shall we?" he asked stepping forward and bowed down, to removed the first fish, it was completely covered in oil and Fujimoto frowned annoyed as he pulled out a handkerchief and started to dry the oil off the fish. "Sit still." He asked a bit annoyed, rubbing the handkerchief over the fish, after a while the fish was mostly free from oil and Fujimoto let go, letting the fish swim freely and happily out in the ocean. "AND TRY NOT TO GET TO CLOSE TO OIL AGAIN!" Fujimoto yelled after it, then looked back at the rest of the animals, stuck in the oil, and he sighed deeply. "This is going to take a looong while, isn't it?" he asked.

The sea goddess looked a little apologetically at him and Fujimoto sighed. "No no." he told shaking his head. "This is my dads ship.. I don't know if you were aware of it, but it is." He told. "The least I can do is the clean up the mess he made." He told, picking up a mussle starting to rub it.

The goddess bowed her head for him, it was definitely a sign of greeting, a great big thank you.

"Oh erh.. I told you it's.. The least I can do." Fujimoto told as he swallowed. Then looked away as he rubbed oil of the mussel, until he could let that one go as well, and so the work went on.

Fujimoto didn't stop his work to take as much as one single break, he continued forward, finding any fish or other sea creature stuck in the oil, cleaning every single one of them, when his handkerchief got to smudged and oily, Fujimoto took off his jacket and started to rip that into pieces, piece after piece after piece it was ripped apart as Fujimoto worked his way all around the ships-wreckage, inch for inch, creature for creature he checked, no place was left unexplored, just in case Fujimoto missed some-thing.

It was impossible to tell for how long Fujimoto had been at his work, he was so far down beneath the surface, that there was no way the sun would ever reach all the way down there, the only thing illuminating this wonder of life being the sea-goddess by his side, whom didn't leave him for as much as a second.

But observed him with those warm kind eyes, some-times she saw some of the fishes of, swam a bit around with them sending out those flares of warmth..

And finally, Fujimoto stood with the very last fish in his hand, which he dried off with the very last bit of cloth that had ones been his jacket, and then.. the fish was gone, swam out in the deep water of the ocean, leaving Fujimoto as he just stood there, looking lost after it.

Then he turned to the sea goddess, looking at her with a stunned face expression, she was smiling warmly and thankfully at him as she gently took both of his hands, giving him that warm smile.

It was like an icing going through his spine and all his hair rose on the top of his head as he swallowed, she was so close.. so close.. he could feel the warmth radiating from her, her smile was so warm kind and beautiful, just like this amazingly pure and honest ocean around them.. Fujimoto could feel his heart banging, it felt like big waves of ocean rushing through his ear blocking out all other sounds.

Then the sea goddess offered him one last smile and looked up, and then, Fujimotos eyes exploited in a white light, before every-thing.. absolutely every-thing, turned to complete and utter darkness.

* * *

"Urgh…" in the distance, Fujimoto could hear the sound of washing waves, crashing up against the shore.

His body was aching.. really really badly, he hurt all over. Every single inch of his body was hurting, he was hurt in places he didn't even know he had.

His skin seemed so dry and cracked up, his lips were dry, he was ungodly thirsty, thirsty beyond any human reason.

The sun streaming down on his body seemed so ungodly bright and Fujimoto squinted his eyes against it as he groaned, fighting against his own head ache.

That's when a voice yelled from the distance. "HEY! HEY LOOK! THERE'S A MAN LAYING ON THE BEACH!"

"OH DEAR! IS HE DEAD?!" another voice yelled.

Fujimoto couldn't be bothered to open his eyes as hands started to fumble all over him and voices exclaimed.

"No! He's alive! He's breathing!"

"By god, he must have been a sailor washed up on shore. The goddess of Mercy must have showen him her mercy!"

"Oi Oi! Young man!" A voice called as Fujimoto was propped up in sitting position. "Speak to me! Wake up."

Slowly, ever so slowly Fujimoto managed to open his eyes as he groaning looked at the man holding him, an elder man with gray hair and moustache, looking worried at him. "Wa.." Fujimoto began in a cracked voice, then at last finished his sentence. "Water.." he groaned.

The mans eyes widened. "Yes! Yes I see! Hurry! Kushida! Water!" he asked.

And the girl beside him fumbled nervously before she at last found a little skin sack which she handed to the older man who stuffed it into Fujimotos mouth.

The moment the water touched Fujimotos poor cracked and dried lips he started to drink, and swallowed greedily.

"Hey hey! Easy there!" The elder man instructed. "Slowly! Drink slowly! You are most probably dehydrated, it might take some time for your senses to return young man."

"Urgh.." Slowly Fujimoto looked at him. "Where.." he asked.

"Well, you kind of washed up on private proberty." The elder man sighed. "This beach belongs to the great lord of these oceans Hiyataka, that's his foretress right behind me." He told nodding backwards.

Wide-eyed Fujimoto looked up, and saw the big stone building standing a bit further in on land behind the ma it was… Fujimoto recognised it, it was his home! He had been brought right to the front door of his own home!

"Admittedly this would be a problem if you are an enemy of the lord." The older man sighed.

"I am not.." Fujimoto quacked. "Not an enemy." He told. "I'm… I'm…" he tried to get the word out, but it wouldn't come, his throat was to dry.

"Take some more water." The older man suggested, and greedily Fujimoto dranks some more before he sighed, falling back.

"Fujimoto." He then told. "I'm Fujimoto.."

Wide-eyed the elder man and the young lady looked at him. "What?" he asked in a gasp.

"But.." The girl stammered. "Fujimoto died.. didn't he?" she asked.

"Huh?" Fujimoto looked at her as he groaned.

"If you really are Fujimoto." The elder man swallowed. "You fell over board doing a battle, five days ago.. You've been adrift for five days!" he told. "How.. how did you survive?" he asked.

"It must have been the goddess of mercy!" the girl exclaimed. "She must have seen some-thing in him she wanted to safe!"

"In either case he needs help, he's not out of danger yet." The man told standing up, lifting Fujimoto up in his arms. "My god this lad is light as a feather." He commented stunned.

"Come on grandfather, lets hurry!" The girl then asked, leading the way to the fortress.

* * *

Soon Fujimoto was carried all the way the fortress gate, as Fujimotos name was yelled the the guard, the guard could only wide eyed look at the young man, before the huge gate was being ordered opened, and the guards were on the run, to get the news to the family as fast as possible.

The last five days the two older brothers and their father had struggled, more than they even had liked to admit.

Even now, Odan was wearing black clothes as he angrily hammered his sword at a practising doll, furious over the fact that he hadn't been able to project his dumb dumb brother, whom couldn't defend himself!

As the guard bursted in with the news, Odan dropped the sword and he was on the run, Tatsue as well gasped as the news were being yelled across the foretress, and Hitayaka was abruptly brought out of his depression as he looked up.

The first one to reach the old man was Odan whom came running and by the sight of the barely conscious Fujimoto in the old mans arms he rushed over there. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed out of breath, shaking as he looked at Fujimotos poor face. "I.. I don't believe it! It's not possible!" he swallowed, tears starting to emerge from his eyes as he sniffed.

Weakly Fujimoto shifted his head, looking at Odan as he weakly spoke. "Brother.."

Odan cried as he tried to wipe away the tears from his eyes. "It's a miracle." He cried. "Such a miracle, I thank god!"

"No.." Fujimoto spoke in a hoarse voice. "Goddess." He told. "Thank the goddess, she.." he swallowed. "She saved me." He told as tears started to drip down his eyes as well. "She was.. Odan how can I even describe it to you.. It like a dream, unlike any-thing I have ever seen."

"Fuji, you're very sick, you need to rest." Odan told, carefully taking the young man away from the elder man, into his own very strong arms. "It's very normal that dehydrated men starts to hallucinate."

"Hallucinate?" Fujimoto questioned looking at him. "No, I'm quite certain it was real. It was urgh.." he groaned falling back in Odans arms, loosing all of his friends.

Next game Tatsue, and he to yelled by the fight. "OH MY GOD FUJI!" he exclaimed coming running. "We all thought you were dead! Oh thank god! Thank god!" he cried grabbing Fujimotos hand and at last Hiyatake came, pushing any-one whom was in his way aside.

"MOVE! GET AWAY!" he yelled, until his eyes landed on Fujimoto and he to broke into tears. "MY SON!" he yelled running and then grabbed the young man in a tight hug embracing him. "Thank heaven you are alive! Thank heaven!" he cried.

"Father?" Fujimoto groaned barely managing to look up, then his eyes fluttered, he was far to exhausted, and blackness took him again, away from all of these people.

The people around though, were all both laughing and crying as he laid there, small and unconscious in Odans arms.

What did it matter to all of them how their Fuji had gotten back to them, what mattered was that he was in fact back!

It was a shame though, that none of them knew that this happiness only were to be short-lived.

What Fujimoto had seen and experienced, it would change every-thing.

It couldn't be unseen, and Fujimoto could never become the same man whom had first fallen into the ocean from their ship, all-ready now, he was changing.. though no one could tell yet, what it exactly was he would be turning into.


	3. Sickness

Fujimoto was very weak as he was gently being put down into his own bed shortly after the re-union.

He was dehydrated, starved and even feverish.

His skin had sunken in to leave his cheek bones and eyes a bit more pronounced, he was pall, beyond pall, aside from that touch of fever that colored his obscure nose, cheeks and forehead deep red as he hoarshly breathed in and out, deep rasp breaths.

But he was alive, it was more than what any-body could have ever dared to hope asking for, and Fujimotos recovery wasn't to troublesome.

He did indeed drink what people gave him, and he ate what was put in front of him, hungrily so even, he rested as he was told to, and was all in all, a very compliant patient not coursing to much trouble. When he wasn't caught up in his deep fever dreams, turning in his bed, murmering and sweating, groaning.. some-thing about dying fish's and beautiful forests going to waste because of ignorance.

And when he was awake, he did seem very distant, as if his thoughts were on another place entirely, often he would just sit up in bed and look towards the window in the room, out at the ocean.

And he could sit like that for a very very long time, where you had to wonder whether he had entered a trance or a dream-like state of being, perhaps helped a bit along by the fever.

That was how Odan saw him around a week after Fujimotos miracoules apprerance, and Odan wasn't even surprised as he hung in the door and shook his head. "Oi Fuji, when are you going to snap out of that dream-land you have trapped yourself in?" he asked.

Fujimoto blinked then turned to Odan, deeply surprised over seeing any-one at all there at the door. "Odan.." he blinked.

"How are you feeling?" Odan then asked with crossed arms.

"Good." Fujimoto told. "I'm quite good." Then he rolled his eyes. "If just they would let me leave this bed, I'm fine now." He muttered annoyed.

"Ah, I see." Odan nodded stepped in. "So you have mostly recovered. Good, then I can ask you." As that he stepped all the way up to Fujimoto, crossed his arms and then hissed dangerously. _"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING FUJI!?" _he asked in a big yell making Fuji sit up straight and almost fell out of the bed, dragging blanket and every-thing with him in one clumsy tangled mess. But Odan continued. "Dad told you, I told you, also Tatsue, to go under deck!" he stated. "Why didn't you listen?" he asked angrily.

Annoyed Fujimoto looked up form under the blanket he had tangled himself up in, and just managed to move it. "Well excuse me it was chaos on that ship." He snorted. "Beside I'm fine now, what's the problem?" he asked.

"The problem is you almost _died_!" Odan exclaimed grabbing Fujimotos shoulders harshly. "You should have been dead Fuji! That you are even here goes beyond all rime and reason. Have you any idea, _any _at all! What your apparent demise did to our father?" he asked.

"It's not my fault." Fujimoto then retorted annoyed. "It was an accident! Stop yelling you are making my head spin." He told, as true enough, his eyes seemed to have become a bit more distant and dizzy looking.

Which made Odan relax a bit, as he let go, then instead took a seat looking frowning at Fujimoto. "You were not just lucky, every breath you take is a miracle now." He stated. "Fuji, I don't ever want to see our father like that again, so.. broken. If you don't soon start to think about your actions I'll.." he grumbled.

"Me thinking about my actions?" Fujimoto gaped. "You're the thickhead around here!" he told.

"Don't you start with me." Odan hissed lifting a finger.

"And don't you lift fingers at me." Fujimoto snorted back. "I am not a child."

"OH GOD GUYS! STOP IT!" It was Tatsue now running into the middle, gaping for breath. "Calm down! Don't fight now!" he exclaimed stepping into the middle pushing them to each their side.

"Tatsue?" Odan asked in a lifted eye-brow.

"I heard you were going to see Fuji." Tatsue then admitted in a deep sigh. "And I can't remember one single time you two shared a room _without _fighting. Odan, Fuji is not fit for that right now. You know that."

"What?" Fujimoto exclaimed then crossed his arms annoyed. "I'm perfectly fit Tatsue, I can handle myself without your protection."

"Fuji, it was not like that." Tatsue groaned holding a hand towards his forehead. "You _are_ still sick though, it's only a few hours ago you were hallucinating again, talking about massive forests of light under water and all of that." He sighed.

"That was not a hallucination!" Fujimoto gaped. "I'm telling you, I saw it!"

Odan blinked and Tatsue turned to him "See there, you exhausted him again to that point." He told.

"WOULD YOU STOP!" Fujimoto exclaimed throwing down his blanket, and then stood up out of bed, throwing both his arms down in an angry manner. "I am not CRAZY!" he yelled, his big wild hair standing up in all directions, his eyes almost bulking out and… if any-one had ever looked crazy, he was it, right at that moment in time.

"Fuji?" Tatsue asked stunned.

"Urgh! I need a.." At that Fujimoto turned around, walked directly for the table with the pitcher filled with water, readily available for him to take at any time, he grabbed that pitcher, raised it over his head, and then turned it around, spilling the entire water content over his own head, then at last sighed deeply putting the pitcher back down, swiping his now soaked hair away from his face with a hand.

Stunned, absolutely stunned beyond reason had Odan and Tatsue witnessed this entire series of actions, shortly they looked at each other, catching each others eyes, which was enough to express their deep concern and.. how off put they both felt, before they wide-eyed turned back to Fujimoto whom now turned towards them, soaked in water and every-thing.

"Urhm.." Tatsue hesitated. "Fuji.. maybe.. you should lay down. You.. you look like you could need some rest."

"I've been laying down all day." Fujimoto frowned crossing his arms.

"Of course! Of course!" Tatsue exclaimed holding down his hands. "It's just.. perhaps, you would like to relax a bit." He tried to calm Fujimoto down, in that very awkward manner where he spoke like Fujimoto was a bomb about to go off.

"Yes, I'm sorry I upset you." Odan then told. "Just, relax, lay down again."

That made Fujimoto looked at Odan. "What's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Odan asked.

"Odan, you _never _apologise to me or tell me you are sorry, some-thing is up." Fujimoto observed with squinted eyes.

"Fuji, he's just very concerned for you." Tatsue tried to reason. "We all are." He told trying to step closer. "Now calm down, go back to bed, I'll find you some dry clothes, and we can forget _all _about this." He assured.

"You're acting very strange." Fujimoto observed squinting his eyes at Tatsue.

"Look who's talking." Odan commented, making Tatsue squint his eyes at his older brother, and Fuji looked frowning at both of them.

"Oh I see." Fujimoto frowned. "You _both _think I've gone crazy." He commented dryly.

"Fuji." Tatsue tried. "That's not, urgh how do I explain." He asked rubbing his forehead. "Fuji, you're very very sick, can't you understand that?" he asked. "There's been people who has been through less than you, that never returned completely to their senses again. Floating around on the water for days without any fresh-water nor food, the human body just isn't fit for that kind of thing."

"Perhaps that is what happened to other poor souls, but that's not what happened to me." Fujimoto frowned annoyed walking towards his closest. "It was the goddess of Mercy, I told you that all-ready! She was there, she took my hand, she brought me down to her kingdom, I saw all of it." He stated grabbing a robe inside of the closest and put it on, securing it tightly around himself. "I had no idea it had been days, time just.. flew by down there, felt almost like a dream." He sighed deeply lowering his head, before he lifted it again and glared at his two brothers. "But it wasn't! I know it wasn't! She was real!" he stated surely.

"Fuji." Tatsue tried only for Fujimoto to glare at him.

"Don't Fuji me Tatsue." Fujimoto hissed annoyed, then walked right past them towards the door.

"HEY!" Odan yelled. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am _going_." Fujimoto hissed. "To get some fresh air! And some bloody space!" he hissed then walked out through the door, and he was gone.

"Urgh." Odan hissed annoyed. "That stubborn bastard! Of all features to have, he has to be stubborn as a donkey! When is he going to realise!?" he asked.

Tatsue though frowned as he looked to where Fujimoto had disappeared. "It does sounds fantastic and out of this realm." He then admitted in a frown. "But Odan.. have you considered.. what if it's true?" he asked.

"Oh no not you to." Odan hissed looking at Tatsue. "You can't be buying into his hallucinations."

"I am not buying into any-thing." Tatsue shook his head. "I am just asking, what if it's actually true?" he asked. "I mean, it's true, Fuji should have died, that he just washed up on shore like that, at our front door no less, not just some random place.. That's an awful lot of luck isn't it?" he asked.

"Well I suppose." Odan frowned, then shook his head. "It's still impossible! The goddess of Mercy is just a wave of light coming and going, not an actual person.. How could there be any forest of light on the bottom of the ocean? It's the bottom of the ocean!" he stated. "It's cold, cruel and dead!"

"I don't know." Tatsue admitted frowning as he held his chin. "All I do know is that.. some-thing happened to Fuji, he is not quite.. there." He then told looking up. "If you understand what I mean."

"I do, a lot." Odan frowned. "I wish he could just return to his senses all-ready." He commented.

At that Tatsue looked up and turned to the window, blinking he walked over there, rested his hands on the window frame and looked down. "Fuji?" he asked.

Odan blinked and then joined Tatsue looked down. "What on earth is he doing?" he asked.

As true enough, far down on the beach, their messy haired, lanky weird looking brother was walking around, he aimed straight for the ocean though, and then stepped out into the waves.

"HEY! WHAT IS HE DOING!?" Odan yelled. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Odan stop!" Tatsue exclaimed holding the older brother back, and they both looked down to see how Fujimoto was now standing in the water, the water reaching to his ankles, and then gently flowed up and down his legs.

And Fujimoto, he just stood there, looking out at the ocean with distant eyes… which was very strange indeed, Fujimoto had never been a type to do things like that before.

Stunned the two older brothers looked at it, then looked at each other.

"that's not very good for him is it?" Odan asked. "He still has a fever."

"I don't think that.." Tatsue hesitated. "You should be the one telling him that." He then sighed deeply. "Urhm.. why don't I go fetch him back?" he then asked. "You just.. erh.."

"I understand." Odan then admitted. "Can't always be that easy for you to be caught in the middle of our fight huh?" he asked.

Tatsue smiled a little embarrassed. "I get through it." He told. "I know, you're just worried, and Fuji knows that to, trust me." He asked, clapping Odan on the shoulder. "You'll be the one to take over this entire fortress one day, and to protect the two of us just falls to you." He smiled a little defeated. "Father is very proud of how good you take care of us."

"I suppose." Odan frowned crossing his arms. "Now get down there and get that idiot brother of ours out of there! He's all-ready wet from that pitcher stunt, and now he's standing in ocean water. Father would kill the both of us if he died from a cold because of this."

"Aye, aye sir!" Tatsue grinned saluting Odan, and then he was on his way, down towards the beach to fetch Fujimoto back quick as possible.


	4. Two worlds

More days went past, weeks and even a month or two, Fujimotos body recovered, but his mind.. arguable so.

Suddenly he spend more times than ever at their library, and there was a new set of questions he asked to any-one whom could possible maybe have an answer.. Questions about the ocean!

He questioned the sailors, the old books, the old people living around whom knew of the old folk tales.

"He got his head in the clouds." Was the most common consent among the people of the foretress and the sailors of that ocean.

"Or under the water is more like it." A sailor commented in a lifted eye-brow.

One night as a great storm hit them, and teared up the ocean did Fujimoto surprise every-body, just.. every-body whom had ever known him just a little bit! As he went out-side, doing the middle of that storm, and climbed onboard one of the ships in the harbour, finding a spot to stand at the very front of the boat, grinning.

"FUJI!" Tatsue yelled as he fought himself through the angry storm to reach his younger brother. "FUJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"ISN'T IT MARVELOUS?!" Fujimoto asked in a big yell as he stood there, secure on the rocking boat spreading out his arms, his wild hair whiling with the wind all around him. "IT'S JUST LIKE THE STORM THAT DAY I FELL OVERBOARD!" he yelled.

"ISN'T THAT ALL THE BETTER REASON TO BE INISDE!?" Tatsue yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON A ROCKING BOAT IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM?! YOU HATE SAILING! IT'S EXACTLY A SITUATION LIKE THIS THAT MAKES YOU SEA-SICK!"

"I HAVE NEVER FELT BETTER THAN THIS!" Fujimoto then yelled, as the rain clashed down on his face, and the wind tore his big mane around. "COME SEE! SMELL IT! FEEL IT!" he breathed deeply in. "HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND BEFORE?!" he asked turning around to face Tatsue in a great wide smile. "THIS IS WONDERFUL! EVERY-THING AROUND US! IT'S ALIVE!" he yelled. "THE OCEAN ITSELF! THE WIND! IT'S ALL ALIVE! CAN'T YOU FEEL IT?!" he asked.

"IT'S A STORM!" Tatsue yelled, fighting himself against the winds. "A DANGEROUS THINGS TO BE OUT IN! FUJI!" he yelled as he finally reached the younger man, and then managed to reach out and grab Fujimotos shoulder.

Only to be left very very surprised, Fujimoto had always had a weak clumsy body, a thing like a storm would be his natural enemy, as the winds would casually be throwing Fujimotos body around and make him loose balance at ones, heavy wind and rain had never agreed with the young man, but as Tatsue grabbed his shoulder now, Fujimoto stood strong and secure as a rock against the very storm, the wind had _no chance_, no chance what so ever of ever knocking him down, and as Tatsue pulled in Fujimoto, he could might as well have been pulling in the mast of the ship trying to make _that _go with him, Fujimoto was like planted in the ground, and he barely even noticed Tatsue as he eagerly looked at the ocean, for a moment Tatsue was afraid that Fujimoto was going to jump straight in.

"She's so close." Fujimoto then barely whispered.

"Huh?" Tatsue looked up, it had been nearly impossible to hear what Fujimoto had said due to the storm.

"Granmammare.. the fisherman told me that is her name.. She's right under the surface." Fujimoto told, and then he stiffened as the hairs on his head raised. "Try and be quiet." He asked as he closed his eyes. "She's having fun with her waves, swimming around with them."

"You can hear that?" Tatsue asked stunned looking at Fujimoto.

"More like.. sense it.." Fujimoto sighed as he stood there with closed eyes. "Every-body can, they just have to open up, ones you felt her warmth and light just ones.. you know what it feels like." He told. "It's like.. it's always been there, it's just first now I notice it.. but thinking back! Yes! Yes it's always been there!"

"Honestly I don't feel any-thing but cold." Tatsue told wrapping his arms around himself. "It's freezing out here! And I'm soaked to the bone!"

Fujimoto didn't even listen or acknowledge him, just stood there, firm in the middle of the storm.

"FUJI!" Tatsue yelled. "FUJI ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! FUJI!"

* * *

Up in the fortress, safe behind windows, the man whom called himself the lord of these oceans was looking down at that scene with a frown upon his face.

"Father?" Odan questioned from where he stood by the other end of the room. "Is every-one all-right."

"If Tatsue doesn't soon manage to get Fujimoto inside, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to pull both of them in." Odan told in a frown looking down at the two young man standing there in the storm. "What would he be doing on a ship?" he asked in a frown.

"That I don't know father." Odan told. "The Fujimoto I know would never even step on a boat willingly, he would have to be almost dragged."

"How different, has Fujimoto seemed to you after he returned to us?" Odan asked as he crossed his arms.

"Father?" Odan asked.

And Hiyataka turned around. "How different?" he asked again, more sternly looking directly at Odan.

"Well." Odan hesitated. "It is difficult to say, it's true, some-times, it feels like he has changed so much, I can hardly even recognise him at those times." He told. "Other times, I have no doubt at all that it is Fuji I am speaking to. He has become very… unpredictable." He at last told. "Does this concern you father?" he asked.

Hiyataka frowned as he rubbed his chin. "Fujimoto was never gifted with the same strength as you or your brother." He commented. "Unfortunately, it was his dear mothers poor health and body he inherited." He sighed deeply resting his hands on the table, then his fingers tightened and he hissed. "Odan, you _must _keep an eye out for your brother! I fear for him, he might have been lead astray." He commented.

"Lead astray?" Odan asked. "How?" he asked.

"There are many things we humans can't possible understand." Hiyataka told darkly looking up. "The spirits whom lives in this world are not all that pleasant, and not always willing to share the land." He told. "I took these oceans, and created this fortress and this land. Perhaps that angered the spirit that resides in this ocean." he told, as his hands growing even tighter as he spoke. "We are weakened as it is, there are a lot of people having their eyes on these oceans, I can't help it if that angers her. But I will not, I will _not _let her have my son!" he stated looking up and directly at Odan. "It seems his mind is to weak for her calling, very well then, we must keep him away from the ocean."

Odan exhaled deeply. "Had you said that three months ago nothing would have been easier." He told. "Now though, he walks on the beach beside the ocean each and every-day. I don't know how you would intend to keep him away without locking him up in our dungeon first." He commented.

"Hmm." Hiyatak frowned. "Admittedly that is a problem, neither do I want to keep my own son a prisoner."

"Father, if I may be so bold." Odan then spoke. "You just said it yourself, we are in danger, there are a lot of people having their eyes on these oceans and this land, whom will just be looking for your weak spot. Leave Fuji be, leave him to me and Tatsue." He asked. "I swear to you father, no harm shall come to him as long as I can help it!"

"Good, I want you to remember that promise." Hiyatak stated sternly. "And what-ever it is that is happening, stop it before it comes to far out of reach! Remember, no matter how strange he can suddenly appear, he is still your brother! It's the spirits that are messing around with us."

"Yes father." Odan nodded sternly.

And Hiyataka frowned as he clasped his fist into the palm of his hand. "Be warned, goddess of Mercy, I doubt you have any idea who it is you are messing around with, he shall _not _be taken!"

* * *

Out-side though, Fujimotos eyes had suddenly widened and he had turned around, jumping off the ship down on the ground.

"Fuji?" Tatsue asked. "FUJI WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" he asked.

Fujimoto didn't answer though, he was running along-side the beach, running as fast as he could, until he reached the big cliff shielding this beach, without even thinking he grabbed the rocks and started climbing, going against both storm and rain until he found and entrance and there he ran inside, till he found himself standing on a tall cliff, with nothing but ocean around him, left right and front, ocean water that was clashing up with the storm, soaking him even more with each wave, but Fujimoto couldn't have cared any less, he was gaping as he reached out in front him.

And there, in the ocean water, was a light, playfully being thrown around by the waves, before at last, the waves cast up a woman made out of the pures light and water.

"IT'S YOU!" Fujimoto exclaimed gladly falling to his knees as he gaped at her, tears running down his eyes. "I KNEW IT! You asked me to go here so I could see you!" he cried happily and then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm so happy, I thought I was never going to see you again!"

The waves raised up and as Fujimoto looked up, it was Granmammare, now huge as a mountain raising above him from the water, smiling kindly at him.

"You.. You saw me on the ship didn't you?" Fujimoto asked as a knot tied to his throat. "You came to say hallo.. Thank you so much!" he cried bowing down for her on the ground, as tears kept dripping down from his eyes. "There were times I wasn't entirely sure whether you were real or not, or if I really had gone mad as every-one believed. But I knew it! I knew! You had to be real! You had to!" he exclaimed, just as a large hand, light and warm as it was made of light, cupped itself around his entire frame, making Fujimoto gasp in deep surprise looking up.

The sea goddess looked kindly at him as she lowered her head, resting it on the cliff side, now close to him though her head was three times as tall as Fujimoto was in that moment.

Fujimoto swallowed as he looked at her, her hand still gently cupping his entire body. "So.. Sorry." He swallowed. "Ple-please forgive me." He asked in a stammer.

Granmammare though, merely smiled warmly at him as she retrieved her hand, then turned her head looking towards the ocean.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Fujimoto nodded sitting down on the cliff-side, his legs now hanging there above the big ocean, yet he wasn't the least bit afraid, not now when she was right next to him. "To think I never even realised, and it was right there in front of me. All of this time." He commented. Then he looked up at the sea goddess and offered her an awkward smile. "Thank you for showing me." He then told, before his smile slightly faltered. "No one wants to listen to me though." He then admitted. "I try to tell them, how wonderfull all those things are you showed me, and they just look at me like I have gone crazy." He sighed deeply resting his cheek in his hand. "No one wants to listen to me! They are all acting so! So stubborn! Argh it's so frustrating!" he hissed grabbing his hair with his hands. "Why are they all so _stupid!?" _he asked, messing up his all-ready very unruly hair.

Then he felt a light touch upon his shoulder, and Fujimoto turned his face to the left, to realise that the kind goddess of mercy was now sitting right next to him on the cliff side, the same seize that he was.. that was except for the dress and hair that seemed to continue all the way down to the ocean, almost like a long running waterfall of gold and red.

"Sorry." Fujimoto swallowed, then looked out in front of him, holding his knees. "Hey I was told your name is Granmammare, is that true?" he asked looking back at her.

Granmammare lightened up in a bright smile and then nodded.

"I see!" Fujimoto grinned. "It's a wonderful name! I never managed to tell you before, but.. My name is Fujimoto." He told laying his hand over his chest. "I.. I am so honoured to meet you." He told.

Granmammare nodded her head, smiling amused as she closed her eyes.

Then Fujimoto swallowed. "Erhm.. Granmammare, I apoligise, I don't want to seem ungrateful." He told. "But.. you are going to leave in a few minutes right?" he asked. "Will…. Will I ever see you again after that?" he asked, his eyes looking deeply painful as he looked at her.

Granmammare merely laid her head askew as she looked at him.

"I mean.." Fujimoto swallowed. "I erh.."

At that Granmammare laid a gentle hand on his cheek, before she smiled at him, then leaned backwards and fell back into the ocean.

"WAIT!" Fujimoto exclaimed crawling towards the edge. "Don't go! I mean… please." He asked. "I'm sorry, I know I have no right to ask any-thing of you. You all-ready saved my life, I just.. I don't know what I'll do if I can't ever see you again." He then admitted. "I can't go back to how things were, I even tried, but I just can't." he told. "Goddess of Mercy, what do I do?" he asked. "What do you want to have me do now?" he asked. "Now when I can't go back? It feels like I'm just cut off from every-one else, like… we don't even life in the same world any-more. What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I'm so lost, I don't know any-thing any-more." He told looking down on the ground, then he felt that presence above him, and Fujimoto looked up, to see her, that wonderful goddess of mercy, sitting on her own knees in front of him, gently touching his face, lifting it up.

She looked a little bit sad, a little bit apologetic as she held his face like that, almost like she in fact… was apologising to him, then she leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead, a single tear, that was made out of pure light, rolled down her cheek, and then landed right on Fujimotos astounded face, before she leaned back and gave him that smile, a small blink and a nod, before she turned around and dived back into the ocean. Leaving with her wordless promise that she would be back.

Wide-eyed Fujimoto looked after her, and then lightly touched his chin, the place that her tear had fallen upon him, to look at his finger, that was now wet from her tear, oddly Fujimoto looked at that tear on his finger, then stuck forward his tongue and tasted it, to then winch his face, salt water, she had cried salt-water, just like ordinary ocean water.

"FUJI!"

Fujimoto had been so lost in thoughts, so caught up and stunned that he had been compleately removed from the real world and now fell down as long as he was. "Woooaah!" he exclaimed falling down.

"Fuji! Are you okay!"

Soon Fuji found himself being turned around and held tightly by his older brother. "What on earth were you doing?" Tatsue asked holding Fujimotos shoulders tightly like that.

Wide-eyed Fujimoto looked up at his brother. "Tatsue.." he almost breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"You ran off! I was afraid you would get hurt so I ran after you." Tatsue exhaled a little impatient. "Are you okay, you look pall."

Slowly Fujimoto nodded, then swallowed. "Yes I'm… I'm fine." He told. "So-sorry." He told and then sat up as Tatsue slowly let go of him, and then sat back. Fujimoto was sitting up by himself now, then looked over his shoulder back at the ocean, which was calm now.. but also dark and empty, Granmammare was long gone.

"What were you doing Fuji?" Tatsue asked. "I swear, you were always quite your own, but lately, it has been down-right impossible to figure out what is going on inside of that head of yours." He commented dryly, ruffling up in Fujimotos massive hair.

"Stop it!" Fujimoto exclaimed pushing Tatsues hand away. "I'm all-ready enough of a mess as it is." He muttered annoyed grabbing his long hair to twist it so the water spilled out, and then he got it out of its horsetail, only to collect it all over again, with an annoyed face expression and the string he used to tie it up with in his mouth, before he took it and stuffed his hair into it again. "Urgh, I'm soaking wet." He hissed waving his arms so water drops spilled out all over the place, as it's own little mini rain.

Tatsue couldn't help but smile amused. "That's what happens when you run directly out into a storm, you could have jumped straight into the ocean and the affects would have been the same."

"Was it this freezing cold all the time?" Fujimoto asked wrapping his skinny arms around his lanky frame. "It feels like my bones have turned to ice!"

Tatsue smiled amused, then exhaled deeply. "God I'm so relieved." He admitted.

"What?" Fujimoto asked.

"This is the most at present I've seen you for months." Tatsue told looking up. "Quite frankly, ever since you washed up on shore, you have seemed… adrift some-how, not quite.. there. Like you were slowly drifting further and further away from us, some-times even I was afraid you were going away for-ever or some-thing like that." He told. "It's good to see you back amongst the living! Now keep this up in front of Odan and Father, and they'll just might find a way to relax as well." He commented.

"What a ridicules idea to get into your head." Fujimoto stated in a slight eye-roll. "Where would I even go?" he asked lifting an eye-brow. "The son of the lord of the oceans, I don't think the neighbouring lords would take to kindly to me just walking up their beaches." He snorted.

Tatsue chuckled amused. "Oh you seemed muuuuch farther gone than that!" he stated. "I was that close at going, halloooo any-one home?!" he asked as he banged a fist at Fujimotos head.

"STOP IT!" Fujimoto exclaimed. "Urghh, some-times you're _just _as thick-headed as Odan!" he exclaimed.

Making Tatsue laugh. "Hahaha! Some-times? I suppose that's a compliment." He chuckled amused.

Making Fujimoto pout as he sat there holding his knees in his arms, making that annoyed very childish face-expression. Then he sighed deeply, very deeply, if there was some-thing he had learned now, it was that if he tried to tell his brothers or father about what he had seen, they would call him crazy.

Fujimoto had no choice, he just had to keep quiet about it, but it seemed a lot less hard now, now that he knew Granmammare would come and see him from time to time, she had just promised him that. He wasn't alone in his knowledge any-more, which did indeed make it, a lot easier.

Still there was very little changing the fact, that Fujimoto had now seen another world in front of his eyes, a world he knew excisted, so very close to his own, so close he could almost touch it.. but he couldn't, because it was a different world than his own, and far enough away that no one would believe him no matter what he said.

No, Fujimoto decided. He had to keep quiet about the wondrous things he knew, at least for now.

* * *

Willingly he followed Tatsue back, and was met by his father and oldest brother by the door, only managing to give them a kind of apologetic shrug as he smiled a bit awkwardly at them.

And at last Hiyataka ended up laughing. "So enjoyed the storm did you Fujimoto! Well, nothing wrong with a man of the ocean enjoying a good storm! HA HA HA HA!" he laughed dashing Fujimoto on the back.

So harshly that Fujimoto tripped and landed on the floor as long as he was, head-first and every-thing.

"Seems like it was a bit to much for him any-way." Odan commented in a amused smirk as Fujimoto groaned.

"Urgh…"

And Tatsue… chose to just look the other way completely, deciding to keep it to himself how strong and stead-fast Fujimoto had seemed out there on the ship in the eye on the storm, it was the complete opposite picture of how he looked now laying halfway down on the floor in a pretty awkward position showcasing a very awkward face-expression… yep, it was Fuji all-right, it was _all _Fuji.

As Odan very casually grabbed the neck of his shirt, and pulled the lanky young man back up on his feet's. "OI!" Odan called as he let go of Fujimoto. "Some-body start heating some water so Fuji can be warmed up, it's not that long since he was ill!"

"Urgh, I'm not ill any-more." Fujimoto groaned rubbing his forehead. "Though a hot bath does sound nice." He then admitted. "And some warm tea." He sighed gesturing in the air with his long thin hand.

It was a very innocent hand gesture, what no one noticed though was, that with that hand gesture, the small drops of water on the floor, dragged in by Fujimoto and Tatsue, seemed to slightly rise and then fall down again, almost if they took a slight breath themselves.

It was to little for any-one to notice, not even Fujimoto noticed, but it was there, the water had moved on his simple hand command.

How that could be or what that mean though, was its own matter entirely.

Safe to say, that some-times, the tiniest smallest of actions, that seems to be so inconsequential at first, can some-times, blow out of proporations.

A sea goddess saving the life of a young man, whom just happened to float down into her arms.

Asking for his help to what seemed like such a simple little task before he returned to his own life, though in the process, that young human ended up seeing a world no human were ever supposed to see, and what had been seen could never be forgotten.

He had become her responsibility after that, he was no longer just another ordinary human, and then in a thoughtless little action, he had tasted the tear of a sea goddess.

Such a small action, so very thoughtless, it had been nothing more than a tiny little drop really.

Who could have ever known?

But the wheels were now in motion, the clock was ticking forward, and there was no stopping it now or going back.

Soon, a choice would have to be made, a final choice, that would decide the life that the young human Fujimoto would lead.


	5. growing devide

"Hmm, these are very troublesome times indeed." Hiyatak frowned as he rubbed his chin, looking at the map spreading out in front of him.

He was sitting on his knees in a traditional position of a war meeting.

His three sons sitting on a line on his right, Odan closest to him, Tatsue in the middle and Fujimoto next to Tatsue.

On Hiyatakas other side were sitting some of his stragetist councilers, looking seriously at him.

"Bushidan is a stubborn bastard, he keep pushing on this front." Hiyataka pointed on the map. "If it wasn't for our iron ships, he would be swimming that entire channel!"

"Then it's a good thing nothing can withstand our iron ships." Odan smirked a little satisfied.

Fujimoto looked away from them as he squinted his eyes, it was the iron ships that hurt the bottom of the oceans when they sank, it was an iron ship like that that had left the wonderful goddess of this very ocean helpless to help her own creatures.. and yet Fujimoto could say nothing about it, because they would call him crazy, send him to bed, leave _guards _around his bed, and exspell him from any meetings like this.. for-ever and ever.

Not that Fujimoto could mind the last part so much, war had never sat well with him, and the fact that people were constantly trying to fight his father over these bits of oceans was almost disgusting, it wasn't some-thing Fujimoto felt like he had to hear about it.

The other thing though, it made him feel like a chained animal that had gone rabid… And if he arouse any further suspicions, then he wouldn't be able to go alone for long, and then he wouldn't be able to go see Granmammare any-more!

It was not every-day Fujimoto saw her, not at all, she came and went as she pleased. Fujimoto could only go to that very same hidden clif, that could only be entered by climbing a bit up the rocks and then go through the hole to the other side, into an almost cave mounting out to the ocean, above the ocean.

He could go there, and if Fujimoto was very lucky she would come by.. some-times she did, some-times she wouldn't no matter how long he sat there with his books reading. There was no telling when this sea goddess would appear, only that it would only happen at that specific spot, and only when Fujimoto was alone.

Apparently humans weren't even supposed to see sea goddess… Fujimoto couldn't quite figure out why, but if Granmammare didn't want to be seen by any-one but her, she was sure to have her reason.

"Fuji." Tatsue hissed through his lips pushing at the younger brother.

"What?" Fujimoto asked looking at him.

"At least_ pretend_ like you are listening." Tatsue whispered back.

Fujimoto blinked. "Oh." Then he turned back his head, resting his hands on his knees.

Thankfully, no one else than Tatsue had seemed to notice at all, that or they had just decided to ignore his ignorance, after all the rumours were going around… he was crazy, as they all said.

Good thing that Fujimoto knew now, that he wasn't, it was just all of them whom couldn't see the larger picture.. at all.

And apparently they were all to stupid to even listen to…

"So we strike back then?" Hiyataka asked placing his hand on the map. "Very well then."

Fujimoto couldn't help but winch his face, so his father was storming out after another attack, well.. this was just exactly like him.

His father had conquered these oceans around him, by being fierce and assertive, or at least that was what Fujimoto and his brothers had been told, Fujimoto couldn't say he could remember much of it, most of it was from before he was even born, and the rest from when he was to young to remember.

* * *

Finally the meeting was over and Fujimoto was allowed to just leave along-side his brothers, though, neither of his brothers seemed, all that pleased about Fujimotos obvious lack of any interest what so ever in what had been going on.

Especially Odan seemed to be boiling over with anger, as if Fujimoto had been insulting him personally, Tatsue was a bit more defeated.. His eyes were closed as he kept close behind Fujimoto, as if he was bracing himself for what he _knew_ was going to come next, and all he could do, was to do the damage control and try to ensure things didn't get _to _much out of hand.

"Fuji! How dare you?" Odan asked the youngest brother annoyed. "How dare you insult our father like that?" he asked.

Bored Fujimoto looked back at him, he didn't even look frightened, these sort of clashes between the two were, pretty common after-all.

And that tired annoyed look was answer enough, enough to make Odan groan. "At least you can _pretend _like you care!" he exclaimed. "Our father is throwing every-thing into keeping this land and these oceans safe! So _we _have some-thing to take over!"

"I'm not asking him to do that." Fujimoto frowned crossing his arms. "And it seems rather pointless to me any-way, they are not really _his _oceans, are they?" he asked.

That seemed like a mallet to Odans face as he gaped, Tatsues eyes as well widenened.

"Fuji?" Tatsue asked compleately aghasted. "How can you say some-thing like that?"

"It's easy, because I don't understand it." Fujimoto told in a frown. "How can _he _make a claim to the ocean?" he asked. "It's the _ocean!_ Does he have any idea what lives in it?" he asked. "To claim that he owns it, and is the lord of it, seems pretty arrogant to me." He snorted.

"Fuji! That's our _father_ you are talking about!" Odan exclaimed.

"So what if he is?" Fujimoto asked. "He is still claiming that some-thing is his, some-thing that really isn't and doesn't belong to any human. But he is so busy claiming it that he is also destroying it in the process! Does he have any idea what those sinking ships are doing to the ocean floor? Does he even realise what he is destroying?" he asked so full of anger, that he completely forgot about his own vow of silence about the things he knew.

"Oh no." Tatsue swallowed.

"What?" Fujimoto asked looking at him, then his eyes widened as he realised his own slip up and he screeched standing up grabbing his own hair.

"You haven't stopped on that at all, have you?" Odan asked wide-eyed. "You were just saying the things we wanted to hear!"

"No!" Fujimoto exclaimed. "Yes." He then admitted. "So what?" he asked. "I mean.. urh.." he swallowed stepping back, for the first time in that whole confrontation looking a bit scared about any future consequences.

"I see." Odan nodded. "Father shall hear of this."

"Wait, what?" Fujimoto asked looking up as he gaped. "Father doesn't have to know of this!" he exclaimed.

"Fuji calm down." Tatsue tried to step in.

"You tell me to calm down, when _you _are being cornered by people whom thinks you are crazy!" Fujimoto snapped right back.

"Well, I suppose what we can gather from this is that there is nothing wrong with your intelligence." Tatsue groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't see how that is any-thing to be relieved about." Odan muttered.

"Excuse me?" Fujimoto asked looking up at the oldest brother.

"You are a danger Fuji." Odan stated. "A danger to yourself, and our father! We are in danger, in a constant conflict for these waters, and if father is not at his sharpest, he will loose." He told. "In the middle of all of this, he also has to worrie about _you_."

"I did not ask for any of that." Fujimoto hissed crossing his arms. "I don't care for him fighting on top of these oceans, and I don't care for being looked over like I was a hurt animal." He snapped. And as he did, unbeknownst to the three brothers, as they were far to busy with each other, did the flower vase, which stood innocently by itself, on the window ledge, start to shake.

"There's just no reasoning with you!" Odan exclaimed.

"Well apparently I am insane, what do you want me to do!?" Fujimoto asked spreading out his arms, and the vase started to shake so much that it moved around on that window still.

"FUJI!" Odan yelled. "Whether you like it or not! You are a part of this fortress! You are in this together with us! Our fathers son, and he is the lord of these oceans he has to fight to even keep! It's your duty to support him and help him, simple as that! I don't know who or what you think you are, but that is where you are at! And that's what you should do!"

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT!" Fujimoto yelled, and the vase jumped up and down on that ledge.

"Guys! Relax!" Tatsue hopelessly tried.

Odan though was flabbergasted. "You're saying you don't want to be our fathers son?" he asked. "Our brother? Is that what you are saying?"

"What if it is?" Fujimoto asked sourly.

"That's the most disgusting thing I have ever heard coming out of your mouth!" Odan exclaimed.

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SAY STUFF LIKE THAT IF YOU WEREN'T SO THICKHEADED!" Fujimoto roared, and as he did, the vase on the window ledge, exploiding into a thousand pieces, sending cascades of water in all directions, including at the three brothers.

Wide-eyed they all turned towards it, so shocked that their previous argument was compleately forgotten as they wide-eyed looked at it.

"What.. What happened?" Fujimoto asked wide-eyed.

"Is some-one shooting at us!?" Odan yelled running to the window sticking his head out, for a while he stood like that, looking left and right, then slowly he retrieved. Looking baffled beyond reason. "There's nothing but ocean in front of this window, there's no way a sniper could have shoot from there."

"You always do have your head into violence." Fujimoto commented in a slight pout crossing his arms, then he to grew silent, and thoughtful.

And Tatsue seemed to be the one answering his question for him. "But, if no one was shooting at us.. what happened?" he asked.

The three brothers looked at each other, each with wondering confused eyes, then they looked at the broken remains of the vase and the splushes of water around on the ground.

"We… should probably keep silent about this." Tatsue then commented. "_All_ if it." He then stated.

"Yes.. yes I quite agree." Fujimoto nodded slowly, then his eyes landed on Odan and he hesitated.

"Urgh." Odan groaned resting his hand on his forehead. "Yes, fine." He sighed waving his hand at them. "All-though!" he managed to stop Fujimoto holding up a hand. "Fuji, I wont mention this incident again, to any-one." He then promised. "But, you owe me." He told. "Next time, think about what it is you're saying!"

Fujimoto glared at Odan with a pouting mouth and Tatsue just managed to throw himself into the middle between them. "Arh Fuji! Perhaps you shouldn't… talk." He then swallowed grabbing Fujimotos shoulders turning the younger man around. "Just take it and leave." He whispered into Fujimotos ear. "You wont gain any-thing from furthering this argument."

"I _know_ that!" Fujimoto hissed at him. "I can't get any-where with _any _of you when you all refuse to listen. I swear, if just one would listen, _just one_. But I guess not." He muttered, pushing Tatsues hand away from his shoulder, and then left in angry steps.

And the moment he was gone, Odan groaned. "Urgh! I feel like _I _am the one being driven insane!" he hissed. "Why wont he ever listen? If he would just listen to one of us! Urgh!"

Tatsue was dead quiet, refraining from telling he had just gotten the exact same complaint from both brothers, if they had any-thing in common, it was that they were both stubborn and proud as hell.. it was not a pretty picture.

"So where do you suppose he ran off to?" Odan asked Tatsue.

"My guess would be that cliff cave he spend so much time at." Tatsue commented in a shrug.

"What?" Odan asked turning to him.

"Oh." Tatsue blinked. "You don't know, well, if you climb a bit up the cliff to the south, there's an opening leading into a sort of grove where there's a tall cliff above the ocean, I pulled Fuji out of there, that day with the storm where he suddenly decided to go onboard a boat. I haven't followed him there since, but it is where he crawls into and appears from again when he's gone, I kept my eye on it."

"Does father know of this?" Odan asked sternly.

"No." Tatsue blinked. "I thought Fuji needed some room and quiet, I kind of gathered that's the sole reason he goes there."

"So you're telling me, he spend all of those hours when he wasn't here, alone where no-body could see him, at the ocean, and no one knows what he is even doing there?" Odan asked.

"Yes…" Tatsue hesitated, though very carefully, suddenly he felt like _he _was the one under scrutiny.

"And you didn't tell any-one?" Odan asked.

"He wished for privacy, and seemingly he _did _get better as long as he was allowed room!" Tatsue defend himself holding up two hands.

"Seemingly being the key word here." Odan lectured crossing his arms.

"You're not going to tell father are you?" Tatsue asked.

"Father should know, all he does, is worrying for Fuji." Odan stated.

"Don't you think that'll just… you know.. make Fuji even.. More angry?" Tatsue tried. "You think that's a good idea?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think." Odan groaned. "All I know is that Fuji isn't well, he is _not _himself. Now I don't know if it's because having drifted around on the ocean, without food or water for days has driven him insane Or if some creature has taken over his body, or if he is just clinging on to what-ever story made him see his ordeal through! And I can't.. I don't blame him." Then confessed. "urgh, this is to confusing for me." He groaned. "Father warned me about this, he is concerned that some creature is playing around with Fuji, one of the sea creatures."

"You mean like a spirit?" Tatsue asked. "You think he's possessed?"

"Tell me that doesn't sound plausible, just tell me?" Odan asked.

Tatsue hesitated, then cast down his head. "It's as good an explanation as any." He then admitted. "Is that what father thinks? That Fuji might be possessed?" he asked.

"It is." Odan admitted. "Now I promised father that he wouldn't have to worry, but.. If Fuji continues with this sort of talk, he'll be forcing my hand." He told. "He doesn't listen to me, can't you tell him?" he asked.

"I've tried." Tatsue admitted in a deep sigh. "He doesn't listen to me either."

"Urgh.. Who on earth can we make him listen to?" Odan asked in a deep groan, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here." Fujimoto smiled gladly as he laid on his stomach, his chest, face and arms, reaching down the cliff-side. "I've missed you." He told.

The woman of light far below him smiled warmly as she splashed around with the waves.

"That looks like so much fun." Fujimoto sighed. "I wish I could join you." He admitted. "I would really like to see your kingdom again."

That made Granmammare look up at him, with deep questioning eyes, then she shook her head.

"You wont take me?" Fujimoto asked, and the goddess of mercy looked away. "No I understand." He told. "The last time nearly killed me, I froze and become starved without even realising it.. Humans can't life at the bottom of the ocean." He sighed deeply, resting his chin in his hands as he laid there, looking both sadly and longingly at Granmammare. She though, still didn't look at him, but looked away. "No don't apologies, really." He asked. "What? No I'm not agitated!" he hissed, and the goddess of mercy chuckled at him, back to her warm gentle self. "It's just no-one around wants to listen me.. I know! I know I should make up with my brothers." He then admitted. "I just wish they weren't being so stupid." He then muttered crossing his arms.

The suddenly he felt that warm presence beside him and Fujimoto turned his head to be face to face, with the goddess of Mercy.

Whom beamed at him, Fujimoto blinked. "You want to show me some-thing?" he asked.

And Granmammare nodded, smiling at him, then her mouth opened, and her lips started to form, as if she was… speaking a sentence, though still no sounds came out.

Fujimoto blinked. "What?" he asked.

Granmammare shook her head, then tried again, formed her lips, four syllables.. forming in a "Fu… Ji… Mo.. To."

Fujimoto blinked, and then she tried again, now there was a sound behind it, like human words.

"Fu-ji-mo-to." Granmammare spoke, pronouncing each syllable as clearly as she could.

And Fujimoto lightened up. "That's right! That is my name! Fujimoto!" he told.

And Granmammare lightened up in a warm bright smile as she spoke again. "Fu-ji-mo-to! Fujimoto!" she exclaimed, and then smiled warmly.

Fujimoto couldn't help it, couldn't help but laugh happily as she held back his neck. "I can't believe it! You took the time to learn how to say my name." he chuckled, wiping away a tear. "Can you even say your own name?" he asked. "Granmammare?" he asked.

The goddess though, now looked at him with a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"Sorry." Fujimoto blushed scratching his neck. "It's a great honour, Granmammare, that you would want to learn my name." he told. "You're a dear friend."

Granmammare smiled warmly at him. "Fujimoto." She nodded at him. "My Fujimoto.. my dear friend."

"Yes." Fujimoto exhaled deeply. "I'm your Fujimoto, I MEAN!" he wide-eyed blushed looking the other way. "Heh." He swallowed, blushing deeply.

Then he felt a gently head, touching his shoulder, slowly Fujimoto moved his head, and realised, Granmammare leaned up against him, wide-eyed Fujimoto sat up straight, he felt his hair slightly standing up as a knot formed in his throat, he had a big trouble swallowing. Then he looked at her again, and swallowed. "Urhm.. Granmammare, I… I don't know how to tell you this." He whispered. "But.. my father is going into battle… again.. on top of your ocean, there'll probably be a few more oil ships that are going to sink. I can't stop it, no one wants to listen to me… please do try and stay away from the oil." He asked. "You can't turn into sea-foam, you just.. can't!"

"Worry.." Granmammare spoke quietly, and Fujimoto looked down at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Worry to much." Granmammare told. "Fujimoto."

Fujimoto swallowed. "Perhaps." He then admitted. "I just.. I don't really get all of this." He then admitted. "And I don't want to loose you.. You _are_ this ocean in front of us, aren't you?" he asked. "I want to protect it." He then told. "From the ignorant people like… like my father." He then admitted in a deep sigh. "I want to help, but I don't know how."

"Worry to much." Granmammare then repeated herself. "My Fujimoto." She smiled almost teasingly.

And Fujimoto, he could only shake his head, and smile a little amused himself, some-how when Granmammare was with him, things weren't too bad.

* * *

_Hey there, just a short note to what-ever few readers might be interested. _

_As some might now.. probably not a lot, but maybe some... I don't just write fanfiction, I am also an enternet video producer, what inspired me to write this fic, was the video series I just finished making, a video series where I actually reviewed every single one of Miyazakis movies, as well as made some additional videos about Joe Hisaishi the music composer of the movies, and the legacy of Miyazaki, so well... if there is any place to do commercial for that.. it would be here right?_

_So if any-one would be interested, any-one at all... here's the link to my first video in the series, rest can be found from there :) _

_ video1289_Lupin_the_III_The_Castle_of_Cagliostro_1979_Review_


	6. Father and sons

Crimson blood, the colour of red, mixing with the blue of the ocean, the blood of the ships, that was black as night, thick, sticky and called oil, bleeding into the ocean.

And the Ocean itself seemed to gasp for air, scream, as the many creatures that lived within it was fleeing for their lives.

Fujimoto could see it in front of him, the red seeping into the blue, the black swallowing up the pure water, the humans screaming and roaring their babarics yell, the desperate calls from the ocean went straight in under his skull.

Maybe he really was going insane! He had to be, because no human, no human at all, should be able to hear the ocean like this, it made the icing go up Fujimotos spine, and he tried to close out the sounds by pressing his hands towards his ears, but it just wouldn't go away!

Fujimoto was right of course, no ordinary human would be able to hear these sounds like he did right now, no human should be able to understand a sea goddess as if she was talking to him, even though she didn't speak any human words as of yet.

But even such thoughts there were no room for among all these sounds and clashes around him, as he stood in front of the ship, in the middle of a battle.

Beforehand, Fujimoto had been a part of these things, like his brothers, he was supposed to be able to lead such a battle attack, so his father had deemed it necessary that he exsperience battle up close. It had always made him a bit uneasy, but never before sick to his stomach like that.

And a burning wish took form inside of Fujimoto, the burning desire of having the power to some-how make these people listen, or just.. the power to stop it!

He saw his father, the man whoms blood he shared, standing proudly as he cut down in enemies, and sank another ship, letting the oil spill out every-where..

It was only a slight comfort that Granmammare wasn't any-where near the place, Fujimoto would have been able to sense her now if she were.. and if she had been, no power on earth would have been able to stop Fujimoto from jumping down from the ship and into her welcoming embrace, just to escape this mindless waste..

At last Fujimoto just couldn't take any-more, it made him sick to his stomach, so he turned around, stood up straight, straightened out his jacket, and went below deck, which no one questioned at all.

In fact, that Fujimoto had been on deck for that long doing a battle, was out of character for him.

But still, under the deck, Fujimoto could still heard it, still feel it.

Groaning he grabbed his hair and looked down, squinting his eyes.

If some-one had walked in, they would have seen a very peculiar sight, they would probably notice, how the water in side of the water glass on the table, was squilbing up and down, but not in the rhythm of the ship, as if some other force was forcing it to move, Fujimoto, lanky and tall as he was, would be sitting there, grabbing his big main tight as he hissed.

The main, which started to seem just a little bit.. reddish.. especially by the tips.. though soon, Fujimoto passed out, due to sheer exhaustion, laying flatly on the little bunk bed, and his hair turned back to its old black with him, for as long as that lasted.

* * *

"Fujimoto my son, how nice it is to see you."

Fujimoto stood up straight, with his hands on his back, and a face that didn't look all the happy or accepting of his fathers otherwise warm gesture. "You called for my father." He simply stated. He was standing in his fathers quarters, it was just, him and Hiyataka there, no one else.

"Is that so weird my boy?" Hiyataka asked. "it feels like I rarely see you any-more, granted it's rare I see any of my boys, but you more then most." He commented, lifting a bottle of fine wine from his table, pouring up in one glass, and then another one. "Now now, what is it with the long face my son, yesterday we had a great victory, we must celebrate."

Fujimoto didn't comment, the so called victory had been on the cost of three sunken ships, two of them the iron oil ships, and thirty dead men whos bodies would now rot up on the ocean floor, fools whom had been happy to die for this meaningless battle.

Hiyataka looked at his youngest sons stern face expression, then he frowned slightly. "Come now, it is rare we have the time to speak. So let us." He gestured, reaching one glass of wide to the young man.

Fujimoto glanced down at the dark red substance, and had to admit, it was extremely tempting to take it, he had felt like he needed a drink for days on end! Finally, Fujimoto sighed as he accepted, and took the wine, only to half empty the glass almost at ones. Then shook his head as he grimaced. "Urgh,"

"To strong for you?" Hiyataka asked. "It's difficult for me to see if my sons are boys or young men, in my head, you are all still tiny boys, so I force myself to assume you are indeed young man." He smirked amused.

"No, it is not to strong at all." Fujimoto told, and then took another drink as if to demonstrate. "My head has just not been very kind to me lately." He murmured.

"Ah." Hiyataka nodded. "There are still some remains from your illness?" he asked. "Well I suppose that is to be expected."

"That's not.. urgh." Fujimoto hissed grabbing his forehead. "I'm fine, in fact, I've never felt better. It's just.."

"Just that you are not feeling that well?" Hiyataka asked. "I understand." He then nodded.

"You.. you do?" Fujimoto asked looking up at Hiyataka.

"I've been asking to much of you, haven't I?" Hiyataka asked. "You're just not like your brothers, I'm sure you have your own talents, but they just lie else-where, so maybe we should be more patient and start looking hm?" he asked. "You got a good head on your shoulders after-all, ones you decide to listen." He pointed out, pointing a finger from the hand that was holding his own wine-glass at Fujimoto.

"Oh.. thank you.. I suppose." Fujimoto hesitated.

"Between you and me, I think out of all three of you, you're the one who got your mothers smarts." Hiyataka commented.

That made Fujimoto blink very surprised, this certainly wasn't the turn he had expected the conversation to take. "I.. can't say I remember her that well. Was she very intelligent?" he asked.

"Oh yes, sharp as the finest sword in the world she was. Reading all those old books I couldn't even begin to understand. She knew about almost every-thing between the skies and waters." Hiyataka commented. "But also she was full of pride and stubbornness, oh it wasn't her spirit that lacked in the least. Her poor body just couldn't keep up I'm afraid." He sighed, turning to the wall, and there hung a portrait.

A painted family portrait, on it was a younger Hiyataka, and there was a woman.. she looked extremely tiny beside Hiyataka wide frame, because she was lanky on the verge of skinny, her hair was thick and fell over her shoulders, in her arms, she was holding a little baby.. a baby that Fujimoto knew to be himself, as on her left and right, stood two young boys, looking very formal and strict in their formal attires, standing with hands on their backs.. all modelled for the painter to paint. "Hmm, her hair actually wasn't that at all, it was much more untameable." He smiled amused.

Fujimoto slightly pouted, so he had his mothers hair.. Not that that had much to do with this conversation at all.

"You left us way to soon my dear." Hiyataka stated raising his glass of wine at the portrait. "I'm sure you would have been much better at handling a lot of things than I." then he turned to Fujimoto, looking at him. "Wouldn't you say, Fujimoto."

"I can't tell, I don't remember her." Fujimoto then had to answer, just a tiny bit confused over this conversation.

"Hm." Hiyataka smirked. "It might surprise you, but neither were she to fond of the conflicts sourrounding these waters, she even suggested that we might leave it all behind and start again further in on land."

That surprised Fujimoto a lot. "Truly?" he asked. "And did you consider it?" he asked.

"It was a ridicoules concept of course." Hiyataka sighed. "All-ready then, we were far to involved in the conflicts of these shores, Tatsue could barely walk one step and you were in her stomach. We had to do what was safest for all, you'll understand that when you get a child of your own, suddenly every-thing but your childs future stop mattering."

"Hm." Fujimoto smirked a little amused. "I think that would take a while for me to experience." He commented. "Why not marry off Odan off first before you start considering my future in that regard?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Hiyataka laughed loudly, in his signature booming laughter. "Now that is a point!" he commented. "And you are not easily fooled! As is to be expected from you Fujimoto." He stated.

"So you were trying to suggest that I be married off?" Fujimoto asked. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, I believe it would be good for you." Hiyataka commented in a frown. "A good nice wife to take care off, a good place away from here, perhaps raise a family."

"Wait a minute, are you trying to get rid of me?" Fujimoto asked.

"Don't say things like that Fujimoto." Hiyataka frowned. "I only want what is best for you."

"Well thank you I appreciate that, but it does sound like you want to sweep my under the carpet." Fujimoto frowned annoyed. "No you are quite right, I don't care for these conflicts. I am glad you would allow me to speak freely, father.. I erhm.. I know that, people think I have gone mad. Is.. is that what you think as well?" he asked.

Hiyataka blinked. "I believe you have been through quite the ordeal."

"What I mean, if I try to tell you.. would. Would you listen?" Fujimoto asked.

Hiyataka looked stunned at him. "Yes." He told. "Of course, I will always listen to my sons."

"Really?" Fujimoto asked. "Oh, perhaps I really should have come to you at ones." He swallowed. "I mean, Odan didn't want me to talk to you."

"Really?" Hiyataka asked. "How disappointing, you may speak freely, you have always been allowed to speak freely."

"Tha.. Thank you." Fujimoto swallowed. "Urhm.. I suppose, this does sound wild, and even a bit mad, but father please. When I fell over-board, it was the goddess of Mercy, Granmammare, whom rescued me." He told. "Though first, she took me to her kingdom, at the bottom of the ocean, and I saw.. I saw the destruction your war is doing to her ocean." He told. "I spend five days down there, cleaning the things she couldn't touch out of fear of getting stuck herself, I saw it all. Your iron ships are hurting her ocean! But she's powerless to stop you, father, this must stop! These oceans doesn't belong to any human, it belongs to the spirits that dwells in it, and the creatures in it. If you don't stop, they'll grow angrier and angrier, we'll all suffer in the end!" he told. "See those storms, always coming!" he asked gesturing at the window, where the sky indeed was dark as it often were on those waters, filled with thunder, the waves clashing up against shore. "It's the people living inside of the ocean screaming! They're angry! Why am I the only one able to hear that?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Hiyataka looked at Fujimoto. "You say… you hear the voices of these oceans?" he asked.

"Urh.." Fujimoto swallowed as he looked at Hiyataka. For some time there was quite, Fujimoto looking at his father as he bit his lip, then he swallowed. "Yes." He then told.

"How often?" Hiyataka asked.

"In the start.. never.. now.. all the time." Fujimoto told quietly. "They are speaking to me father, I'm the only one who even hear them and.. it's driving me crazy." He told falling down on his knees, squinting his eyes together. "I don't really know what is happening." He told grabbing his hair. "But it hurts.. A lot." He then admitted.

For a moment Hiyataka looked at him, then gently, put his glass on the table, and then walked to Fujimoto, gently putting his own hands on Fujimotos shoulders. "I see." He told. "I see, just relax, bring your head together." He told.

"You mean, you believe me?" Fujimoto asked looking up.

"What father wouldn't believe his distressed son?" Hiyataka asked. "Tell you what, now I want you to relax, bring your head into order, and then we'll find out, what to do. Together." He told.

"Father." Fujimoto exhaled. "Thank goodness." He exhaled as he slowly stood up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Thank you."

For a while, Fujimoto stayed with his father, they talked a bit, mostly about old times, Fujimotos childhood, his brothers, just silly stuff, they even laughed a little bit, and finally Fujimoto left to rest as he had promised, though the moment he was gone, Hiyataka called for the guards, and his other two sons.

"Now listen closely." Hiyataka frowned standing with his back to all of them looking out of the window. "Fujimoto just tel me, the oceans has been speaking to him."

Odan gasped. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"If I weren't convinced before, I certainly am now." Hiyataka stated to turn around. "Fujimoto has become a victim of these oceans, it's trying to claim him for its own. But I wont have it." He stated. "From now on, Fujimoto is not to go unantended any-where! Some place, the ocean is speaking to him, we must find out where that is so it can be stopped."

"Actually father, I think you needn't worry about that." Odan commented.

"What's that boy?" Hiyataka asked. "Speak up."

"I wouldn't take the honour, it's Tatsue whom discovered the place." Odan told, making Tatsues eyes widen.

"Odan!" Tatsue objected. "That's not.."

"Tatsue the time has run out, our brother is in danger, now is the time to speak up!" Odan stated.

"Yes but.." Tatsue tried.

"Tatsue my boy, are you aware of where the sea spirits are talking to fujimoto?" Hiyataka asked looking sternly at his son. "_Answer me." _He hissed sternly.

Tatsue swallowed as he looked at his father, then he exhaled deeply. "Yes." He then admitted. "Yes I know of the place, at least I think I do." He sighed deeply.

"Good." Hiyataka stated, nodding sternly. "Now tell me _every-thing_." He demanded. "From the beginning, I am let to believe that I have been kept out of certain matters. And I do not care for that." He commented sternly.

"I'm sorry father." Tatsue bowed his head. "It wont happen again."

"I certainly hope not." Hiyataka frowned. "Now, begin your tale, if you please." Though it was way more of an order than it was a suggestion, and sighing deeply, Tatsue took in a deep breath before he began his tale.


	7. Sea Wizard

Tatsue.. had a very, very bad feeling about what-ever was going to happen.

The stage had been sat, Hiyataka had demanded that Fujimoto was never to be left out of sight, there would be some-one close at Fujimotos door when the young man retrieved, to make sure he was still there.

There would be eyes on him as he walked down by the beach or sat by the library, and people were just waiting.

Yet, Fujimoto had noticed none of it, more than any-thing, he had seemed relieved, he had even managed to have a relaxed conversation with other people again.

But it was all just a waiting game, Hiyataka had been determined, what-ever it was that its hold on Fujimoto, had to be cut off and away, exposed.. removed.

The trap had been slowly sat, thankfully Fujimoto had not returned to his cliff for some time, which had given Hiyataka and his men, time to put up the trap.

And finally, finally the day came, where Fujimoto walked down the beach, looked himself over the shoulder, as if to check he weren't being followed.

Except, the people assigned to watch him were smart enough not to go down on the vast empty beach, instead they were standing by the window of the fortress, where there was a free view to the entire thing, and Fujimoto was seen, seen doing his climb, then the word was given.

They had found another way in, from the ground, and Hiyataka had hurried with his other two sons and all the men they would need to put their plan into action, being by the foot of the cliff, where Fujimoto completely unknowingly were sitting on top.

Odan frowned as he looked at his younger brother whom sat up there above them, with crossed legs and a pretty fare-gone face expression as he looked towards the ocean, then Fujimoto sighed before he pulled over his bag.

Hiyataka, Odan and Tatsue barely breathed as Fujimoto messed around with that bag, to finally pull out… a book.

It was just, a very ordinary book, which he opened up, and started to read.

And that was it.. Fujimoto was merely sitting there, with crossed legs, reading his book.

Odan tensed as he bit his lip, then he hissed.. minutes ticked by, and then they became half and hour, an hour.. an hour and a half.

"What is he doing?" Odan asked in a hiss. "He's just reading, why not just do that in the fortress?"

"Quiet." Hiyataka gestured holding up a hand. "Look at his hand, it's trembling.. That is not a man just reading a book relaxing, that is a man waiting for some-thing."

Odan eyes fell on Fujimotos hand, that held the book, and true, his grip seemed a little tighter than necessary, he was lightly chewing his lip and his eyes were thoughtful.

"With these sort of things, patience is the key. In battle, the one with patience and the understanding of how to use that patience will be the victor." Hiyataka told in a whispering voice.

Just then Fujimoto looked up and closed his book in one snapping notion, making the sound of the clapping book echo through the cliffs around him, and the party all gasped, no-body dared to breath afraid that Fujimoto had discovered them.

But as it seemed he hadn't, his eyes were only on the ocean in front of him as he scrambled up on his lanky legs and stumbled towards the edge of the ledge before he spoke. "There you are! I thought you would come today! I'm so happy!" he smiled happily.

Odan blinked confused, there was no one there, Fujimoto was talking to the ocean.

"And you wont believe this, I talked to my father he.. he actually listened to me. Maybe we can sort all of this out after-all." Fujimoto smiled warmly. "I know it sounds ridicules and maybe take a lot of hard work but, if father will listen, the rest has to do it to. There is hope yet!" still Fujimoto was talking to the empty air, and finally he seemed to realise that himself as he frowned. "Why.. why aren't you coming out?" he asked confused. "It's perfectly safe I assure you, you know you can trust me right?" he asked.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, the waters started to part, it started to lighten up in a warm glow.

And some-thing began to raise up from it, huge as a mountain, some-thing red.

Wide-eyed Hiyataka, Odan and Tatsue looked at this source of light, slowly raising, revealing a pair of glistening eyes, a smiling mouth a.. giant woman.

"By the.." Odan breathed wide-eyed, as the huge woman raised from the waters. "I don't believe it."

And Fujimoto, he wasn't faced at all, as he reached towards her with open arms, smiling warmly. His eyes were shining, his smile seemed so genuine and open as he tried to get to close to her as possible, though it wasn't to easy as they were separated by the fall of the cliff. "If only my fathers and brothers could see you." Fujimoto exhaled. "Then they would be sure to understand!" he told, reaching out a hand towards her.

And that's when Hiyataka shouted. "NOW!"

Wide-eyed the goddess of Mercy and Fujimoto turned around, as suddenly, all the guards came crawling.

"What.. What is this?" Fujimoto asked. "GRANMAMMARE! HIDE! GO BACK INTO THE OCEAN! _NOW!"_

"DO NOT LET HER DISSAPEAR BACK INTO THE OCEAN!" Hiyataka yelled. "Separate her from it! If you separate her body from the ocean, she'll loose most of her power!"

"FATHER!" Fujimoto exclaimed wide-eyed recognising the man. "What? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled.

Then suddenly Odan was behind Fujimoto grabbing his arms. "We are only doing what we think are best for you." He stated. "Let father handle this, he knows best, he always knows best."

"No he doesn't, LET ME GO!" Fujimoto yelled struggling against Odans grib. "LET GO OF ME YOU BRUTE!" he yelled, anger welling up in him, and his hair started rising.

Suddenly, around all of them, a storm seemed to brew up from out of no-where. Waves started to rise, the clouds were retrieving together as Granmama hopeless tried to move around, but humans were beneath her, around her, above her.

And Fujimoto saw it, suddenly his strength seemed to become doubled as Odan could barely hold and Fujimoto yelled as loud as he could. "GRANMAMMARE!" he saw the net, all around her, her desperate look, the dark waters rising above all of them. "HOW COULD YOU!" Fujimoto yelled. "I TRUSTED YOU PEOPLE! EVEN IN SPITE OF WHAT I SAID! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"ODAN KEEP YOUR BROTHER UNDER CONTROL!" Hiyataka roared as he personally grabbed the net tangled with Genmamammare.

"DON'T DO THIS!" Fujimoto yelled. "IF YOU REMOVE HER FROM THE OCEAN YOU'LL KILL HER! SHE'LL TURN INTO SEA-FOAM! I BEG OF YOU! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

"Fuji." Odan exhaled deeply holding his fighting brother in a strong grip. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. We are only doing what we think is best for you." He stated as he lifted a hand, and then hit Fujimoto on the back of his head, not to hard, but hard enough that Fujimoto gawked, and he gaped for air, to then grow limp in Odans grasp, out cold.. and as Fujimoto fell cold, his hair fell down over his face, even the waves around him seemed to calm down, and the goddess of Mercy saw it as well, she tried to turn to the young man, but she was cut off.

"No you don't!" Hiyataka hissed. "You will never touch him again, goddess of _mercy _or what-ever you are!" he grunted. "You're coming with me! Your days of luring poor lost sailors into your cold ocean is over! You shall not have my son!"

Sadly the goddess of Mercy looked at Hiyataka, then bowed her head, giving in, from that point, she didn't even put up a fight.

* * *

"Urgh.." Fujimoto groaned as the darkness around him slowly started to part, he felt sore, cold.. aching.

His body was hurting as one in hell, slowly he opened his eyes and.. was met with a cold stone wall.

It wasn't his own room, it was far colder, far wetter, even if the bed he was laying in was soft and of fine quality.

Wide-eyed Fujimoto turned his head and was faced with a big heavy door with bars on the little window, and turning his head the other way, there was only one single window leading the the cliff and the big ocean underneath it, also with iron bars on it.. HE WAS LOCKED IN A CELL!

Suddenly the events from before rushed to Fujimotos mind, Genmammare! THEY HAD TAKEN GENMAMAMMARE!

Fujimoto jumped from his bed and rushed to the door hammering his fit. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he yelled. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT!" he shouted.

"The lord of the oceans ordered us to keep you safe young sir!" A guard shouted from the other side of the door. "Also from yourself! You are not well!"

"ARGHHHH!" Fujimoto screamed hammering his hands on the door. "Don't you understand? If she isn't given back to the ocean she'll turn into sea-foam! SHE'LL DIE!" he yelled. "I WONT LET IT HAPPEN YOU HEAR ME?!" he yelled. "I SWEAR!"

_"Master, you really mean it?" _

"Huh?" Wide-eyed Fujimoto turned around, that voice.. it hadn't come from the guards, it had come from the other direction compleately.

_"Master! Young lord! Over here!" _the voice, no.. voices called, wide-eyed Fujimoto walked to the window with the bars, grabbing two bars peering out-side to where he could see the stormy ocean.

There was no way of telling whether it was night or day, because the clouds where so thick and dark, the waves splashed around as big deep hands, rain fell down in big thick splashes and thunder crashes lighted up the sea.

_"Is it true, do you mean it? Do you swear to save our goddess, no matter what?" _these, ocean voices asked.

"YES!" Fujimoto exclaimed. "I promise! I'll do it!"

_"No matter what it takes?" _the voices asked.

"I'll do any-thing!" Fujimoto told.

_"Even stop being yourself?" _the voices asked.

"That would be a small price to pay." Fujimoto told. "I'll give myself to her! My life and my soul if it would help any! What Hiyataka did! I WONT FORGIVE HIM!" he yelled. "He is no longer my father! BY THE GODS!" he yelled.

_"Then please lord! You have tasted a goddess tear and learned how to love the ocean itself with your entire being, please! Command us!" _the voices invited. "_Command us! We are at your service! Young lord of the oceans!" _

Wide-eyed Fujimoto looked out, with a trembling hand he reached out his arm through the bars towards the ocean, shaking. "Come here then." He swallowed and the ocean raced up at his command, water entered through the window and sailed through the air around Fujimoto. "Oh I see, HAHAHAHA!" Fujimoto laughed.

* * *

Wide-eyed Tatsue looked out-side the window, at the trembling storms and the cloud, he swallowed deeply.

"Tatsue?" Odan asked as he stood beside him.

"This storm." Tatsue swallowed. "It's unnatural." He told. "It started when we took the sea-goddess, and now it's just getting worse. Odan! Father!" he exclaimed turning to face the two men.

"What kind of sailor is it whom can't ride off a storm." Odan frowned with crossed arms. "Now we have her." He commented looking to his side.

Because there, there stood a big fish tank, normally colourful fish would reside in it but now, it was a goddess in all her might whom were there.

"And now that I think about it, there is so many more possibilities than just one." Odan smiled. "A goddess of the ocean, for so long, we had to fight with our teethes and fist just to stay alive here at these oceans! For so long we had to be on constant guard, but now we got her!" he grinned gesturing at her. "Her powers must be great! Finally this place can be safe, and you three my sons! I'll give each of you a piece of land where it's safe and free! You can marry and be happy, in safety!" he beamed. "She just have to help us first." He told turning to the sea goddess in the fish tank. "Goddess of mercy it's very simple, help me build a better future for my sons, release Fujimoto and you can go." He told. "It's not much to ask for is it?" he asked. "And you can begin showing your willingness by freeing my son!" he stated sternly. "Free Fujimoto! Or I will do it myself by ending you, possibilities be damned."

Sadly Genmammare looked up at Hiyataka and met her eyes. "Fujimoto was never mine to control." She whispered. "Human kind decides for themselves what they do and who they are, that is what makes them different from spirits, that is what makes them human. My dear Fujimoto, must decide for himself." She told bashing down her eyes.

Wide-eyed Hiyataka, Odan and Tatsue looked at her, as she looked back at them.

And then the castle started to tremble making the three men stumble.

"What on earth?" Odan asked.

"THE DOOR!" Tatsue exclaimed as suddenly.

The door itself was thrown off its hinges and into the room by a big fountain of water, forcing the three men to fend of themselves with lifted arms.

Wide-eyed they looked up, and saw a weird being stepping inside, slightly levitated above the floor as he stepped on the water beneath him, walking on it.

He looked like a human, but also not human at all, with a long mane of brightly red hair falling down his face and shoulders.

His eyes were bright blue and shining like the ocean, his build was tall and thin yet radiated a strong commanding glow as he lifted a slender hand that had water play around it.

"What is that?" Odan asked. "One of her minions coming to get her?" he asked.

"No it's." Tatsue looked wide-eyed at the man. "Oh god.. please don't tell me."

"FUJIMOTO!" Hiyataka yelled.

And Fujimoto raised an arm, only to send a fountain of water right into Hiyatakas stomach slamming the man into the wall.

"FUJI!" Tasue yelled only for Fuji to raise another hand and Tatsue was also pushed off his feet's leaving only Odan.

"What have she done to you Fuji?" Odan asked. "This is not like you, you would _not _attack your own father and brothers! Even with what you said, this is not you!" he hissed then grabbed his sword and raised it. "So it's not Fujimoto whom stands before me, but a sea wizard. I will bring you back brother, and keep you from doing some-thing you would regret!" he stated.

Only for Fujimoto to cross his arms and then yell. "ARGGHH!" sending a big wave of water towards Odan knocking him down on the ground.

Hiyataka had found back on his legs then and threw himself after Fujimoto grabbing him from behind, only for Fujimoto to hiss and throw him away showcasing an incredible strength he most definitely didn't have before.

"FUJI!" Tatsue yelled jumping up in front of him grabbing his arms looking pleadingly up at him. "Can't you even hear me? It's me Tatsue! Come on we can talk! PLEASE FUJI!" he yelled. "It's not to late! We can still figure this out!"

Wide-eyed Fujimoto looked at Tatsue whom looked pleadingly up at him catching his eyes, having complete eye-contact. "Tatsue?" Fujimoto asked, then wide-eyed looked around as if he first now realised what was going on with all the rising water, the sea goddess. "What's going on? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" he yelled grabbing his hair.

"It's her!" Hiyataka exclaimed pointing at Genmammare. "She did this to you! You must see that now!" he told stepping towards her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Fujimoto yelled as a big wave of water send Hiyataka back away from the fish tank, and he himself placed himself right in front of the fishtank with his back to Genmammare and his front to his brothers and father. "Sta… Stay where you are!" he held up a shaking hand.

"Fujimoto." Hiyataka tried to take a step forward.

"I SAID STAY!" Fujimoto yelled as suddenly the windows broke and water flew in from the ocean through the broken windows. "ARGH!" he screamed.

"FUJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Odan yelled.

"I'M NOT DOING ANY-THING!" Fujimoto yelled. "Oh god! What's happening? What's happening?" he asked grabbing his big hair, first then he saw it, saw the red hair colour in his hands and he screamed. "ARGH!" making another water splash appear in between him and Hiyataka.

"FUJI YOU GOT TO STOP THIS!" Tatsue yelled holding up both his arms. "IT'S AN INDOOR STORM!"

_"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT DOING ANY-THING!"_ Fujimoto screamed, just as a big thunder clasps sounded out-side lighting up the entire room and the storm only seemed to become that much bigger. "WHAT's HAPPENING?!" he screamed pulling his hair looking up.

"Fujimoto my dear, you must calm down."

"Huh?" Wide-eyed Fujimoto twirled around, it was a quiet gentle female voice whom had spoken, wide-eyed Fujimoto looked at her as he stood there, rain and storm still swirling around him, playing with his clothes and hair, the other men in the room as well looked wide-eyed at it, not even daring to speak.

"Calm down." the goddess spoke in her calm soothing voice. "You'll be okay."

"Genmammare." Fujimoto swallowed. "You.. I came to safe you." He told swallowing as tears formed in his eyes. "I want to save you."

"I know." The godesss told. "Thank you my dearest friend, please be calm. I must apologies for your predicament.. now.. take a deep breath, try to relax. Return to your true form."

"True form? I'm changing? What's happening to me!?" Fujimoto asked stepping closer.

"YOU WITCH!" Odan exclaimed. "You cursed my son! What are you turning him into!?"

"Father please!" Fujimoto begged turning to him, leaning his back up against the fish tank.

"This proofs it! She's an evil spirit." Odan stated darkly. "She must be stopped."

"Don't say such things! She would never!" Fujimoto exclaimed, the anger inside of him rising again, and his hair with it.

"No, though it was an accident, your father is correct." The goddess spoke. "And I apologies." she whispered.

"What?" Fujimoto asked turning to her. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You tasted my tear, didn't you?" The goddess asked.

"I don't know, maybe I did. If so it was an accident." Fujimoto told. "I swear on my life."

"I know." The goddess told, resting her hand on the glass against Fujimotos own. "But it happened, now you must listen, my blood has granted you great magical powers, that of a sea wizard." she told. "But you mustn't use them." she told. "If you transform yourself into a sea-wizard, without going all the way, you will rip a hole in the fabric of the laws of this universe. The water would rise and swallow this land, the moon crash and destroy thousands of lives.. That is why you need to calm down now.. calm down, and return to your true self." she whispered.

Wide-eyed Fujimoto looked at the sea goddess, and as he did he took a breath, his hair turning darker and darker, until it was black again.

Wide-eyed they all looked at him, before Fujimoto blinking turned around, facing his father and brother whom both scrambled away from him.

They… they looked afraid. Even Tatsue whom looked wide-eyed at him.

Fujimoto swallowed, lost for words. Then looked down at his hands, looked at the sea goddess beside him, whom looked back at him with gentle, though slightly sad eyes, that looked a bit apologetic.

Then Fujimoto turned back as he swallowed. "Urhm.. you… you heard that right?" he asked. "I mean.. don't hurt her, or I.. I guess I'm." he was run out of words, it was impossible for him to even formulate a plan.

At last Tatsue stepped up. "Easy Fuji! Easy." He told lowering his hands. "Father gets it, he wont hurt her." He told. "Isn't that right father?" he asked turning his head.

Slowly Hiyataka nodded.

"Now be calm, I'll just." Odan tried stepping closer to him.

"Stay away!" Fujimoto exclaimed, making Odan stop at ones, and Fujimoto blinked. "I just.. I.." he swallowed, then sank down beside the fish tank, now sitting on the floor leaning against the glass, breathing for air. "Don't come any closer." He told in deep breaths, as if he had just come back from running a marathon. "I just.. go away." He asked as he closed his eyes.

"NO" Hiyataka exclaimed. "I will not let my son be alone with that…

"FATHER STOP!" Tatsue just managed to cut the older man off throwing himself after him grabbing him. "Not now!" he hissed into Hiyatakas ear holding the man down. "If you care at all, about Fuji or any-one around this place, you _have _to leave it right now!" he told. "Think for half a second!" he hissed.

Wide-eyed Hiyataka blinked, then looked at Fujimoto, whom deeply exhausted laid up against the fish tank, the sea goddess behind him, resting both her hands on the glass, looking down at the young man with her apologetic gaze.

"We need to get him away from her, this is to dangerous." Hiyataka whispered back. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Leave it to me father." Tatsue asked. "Just go! Come on!" he asked, pulling Hiyataka and Odan with him out-side.

"I don't like this either." Odan hissed. "We should NOT leave him alone with her." He told.

"Fuji has been alone with her plenty of times all-ready it seems." Tatsue hissed. "I don't like this either I just know, if we push him now we'll loose him! And I don't want to loose him."

Hiyataka silently listened then nodded. "You are wise beyond your age Tatsue." He told. "But also very soft, this cannot be allowed to happen." He told. "Now we need to think, we need to find out what to do."

* * *

Fujimoto didn't take much mind to the men leaving the room, exhausted he was leaning up against the fish tank, breathing heavily, in and out in and out.

"Fujimoto." The sea goddess finally spoke from the water tank. "How are you feeling?"

Fujimoto opened his eyes then turned around, looking wide-eyed at the sea goddess. "I'm.. I'm fine." He told in a swallow. "What about you, they didn't hurt you did they?" he asked deeply concerned, turning all the way around pressing his hands against the glass.

"No." The goddess amused shook her head. "I am fine, my dear friend." She told looking at him in a smile.

"I wont let any-thing happen to you, I promise." Fujimoto told. "I'll make sure you'll be let free again! No matter what it takes!"

"No matter what?" The sea goddess asked slightly amused. "Please, don't cast around such promises that easily. I am hardly worth ending the world for." She told.

"Yes you are!" Fujimoto exclaimed. "You are so kind, and wonderful and.. I can't believe any-one would keep such a magnificent creature and person, locked like this." He breathed resting his hands on the glass, resting his forehead on it as he sighed.

The sea goddess smiled warmly at him, as her golden glow became a more redish colour, almost as if she was blushing, then she swirled around just one time before returning. "Can I hold your hand again?" she asked.

"My hand?" Fujimoto blinked, and the sea goddess nodded.

"I.. Suppose." Fujimoto blinked. "Hold on a second." He stood up, and then fumbled around, before he at last managed to find a chair in the room, knocked over like every-thing else due to the battle, but it made due for him to crawl onto the top of the fish thank looking down at the water, soon the goddess face broke the surface and she raised a bit over the water, there she stood face the face with Fujimoto, looked at him with her kind warm eyes, looking directly into his. Before she reached out, and gently touched his slender hand.

Which made Fujimotos eyes widened as he stood up straight, his hair almost raising on his head, as he wide-eyed looked at her. Her touch felt very warm and gently, as her hand gently and innocently laid there on top of his hand, and she smiled at him.

"You've been very kind to me Fujimoto." The goddess spoke. "A very dear friend at this place, I do apologies for the damage I have now coursed."

"Oh, you mean.. I.. I don't really blame you. I mean, it's not really your fault is it?" Fujimoto stated to babble, his cheeks growing hotter and hotter with each word. "You.. you-you-you just got caught up in this! Which hasn't any-thing to do with you! I should be the one apologising!."

"Easy." The goddess spoke reaching up to let a gentle hand rest on his cheek. "You're always so thretting dearest, worrying and jumping." She chuckled a little amused. "You must learn to calm yourself." She then told more quietly.

Wide-eyed Fujimoto looked at her, her hand still resting so warmly on his cheek, and then it was like all that bolted up energy left him, gently flowing away as his body relaxed by her gentle warm touch.

"There we go." The goddess smiled warmly. "That's right… " then she let go. "You should go and make peace with your father." She told.

"What?" Fujimoto asked in a frown.

"He worries for you." The goddess told.

"No he doesn't, and even if he did, I am not having it." Fujimoto muttered.

"Don't say silly stuff like that, dear friend." The sea goddess asked in a calm voice.

Fujimoto swallowed as he looked at the sea-goddess. "Did your tear really give me those.. magical powers?" he asked.

"You always had a talent." The goddess told. "But yes, I am afraid so. Don't let it change you now." She asked, brushing a hand through his dark hair. "Will you promise me that?" she asked. "Don't let yourself be changed because of our mistake."

Fujimoto swallowed he looked at her. "I.. erh.. I'll do my best." He told.

"Good." The goddess nodded. "Before long you will have to make a choice for good, no one is allowed to wander in between for long like you are now. It'll be your choice to make, just know, that you will always be my dear friend." She told.

Fujimoto smiled vaguely. "That's a deep honour." He told. "I really got to get you out of here." He sighed. "But, there's probably a ton of guards by the door, if I just.." he turned his head. "If I just use those powers for a little while longer, that wont harm any-thing will it?" he asked turning back to Genmammare only for her to grab his hand, and then shake her head.

"Please don't." Genmammare asked. "You will have to take the choice soon enough, now make peace with the people whom loves you." She asked.

"But.. I can't just leave you here." Fujimoto told.

The goddess of mercy smiled lightly at him. "I am a goddess." She pointed out. "I will be fine."

And Fujimoto nodded as he swallowed. "No one gets to touch you, I promise." He told slowly crawling down again, hesitating looking over the destroyed room before he walked for the door grabbing the door handle and then slowly opened it, to be faced with the three men, his two brothers and his fathers that hadn't moved to far away from the door but looked directly at him.

Fujimoto frowned annoyed. "Don't dare touch her." He hissed lifting a hand letting a few drops of water levitate in the palm of his hand. "I am getting the hang of this." He commented warningly.

"Magic." Odan barely whispered. "Unnatural, you better not use that!" he exclaimed.

"I can do what I want." Fujimoto hissed.

"SHE'S TURNING YOU INTO A FREAK-SHOW!" Odan yelled.

"Much better than to be what you three are!" Fujimoto hissed. "You would all murder an innocent being?" he asked. "Whom has kept the oceans clean and safe for you, whom saved _my life_ when I fell over-board, or have you all just forgotten that?" he asked.

Sternly Hiyataka looked at his youngest son catching his eyes so they were both now locked in a intense staring contest.. one should have thought that Fujimoto with his strange complexion and odd behaviour would never be able to down-stare his proud strong looking father in a match like this, but this was an impressive attempt and they both looked equally proud and stubborn at that moment as sparks almost flew between them.

"I've seen my son slipping away in front of my eyes and a stranger has taken his place." Hiyataka stated sternly. "I want my son back." he told sternly. "You might not see it right now, but this is all for you, Fujimoto." He told laying a firm hand on Fujimotos shoulder.

Disgusted Fujimoto looked at his father then pushed his hand away from his shoulder. "I don't need your help." He told. "I am telling you, I told you all a thousand times. There is nothing wrong with me." He hissed. "I am making my own decisions! That's all there is to it! And hear me now, if you don't release Genmammare, and _soon_! I swear to you! I wont ever forgive you!" he told.

Then pushed himself aside walking past them.

"Fuji stop it." Odan hissed from behind him. "Would you really give up your own humanity! You saw what she turned you into! Be reasonable!"

"I got _nothing _more to say to any of you before you release Genmammare back into the ocean!" Fujimoto exclaimed not turning around. "As for humanity, I've seen you slaughter yourself through each other, leaving all the mess behind and for what?" he asked. "A piece of land? A corner of ocean to sail on? Leaving a trail of filth and blood at the place where the peaceful spirits lives, whom never did you any-thing, but only tries to keep balance in the world for all our sake. They only give and give while humanity takes and takes, then leaves when things got to dirty and trashy, never thinking of any consequences. And now you are ready to _murder _one of the greatest of these spirits, a goddess of _mercy_. Some-thing you clearly are lacking a lot of." He hissed darkly walking away. "You don't want to tempt me with the option right now." He hissed.


End file.
